What is and What Should Never Be
by DeansAngel77
Summary: Dean is thrown into a fantasy world after a run-in with a Dijinn and meets a girl who needs his help. But is she real or just part of this crazy world?
1. Chapter 1: What's Your Sign Honey Pie

A pair of jade green eyes watched the girl as she moved from table to table, filling coffees, taking plates back to the kitchen and just chatting with the clientele. The way she moved dancer-like, smooth and graceful. As he sipped his coffee, he wondered, for just a brief second, if she was like that in bed.

She had a very beautiful smile, dark hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail, the ends grazed her collarbone. The pink apron she had on, highlighted a petite frame. He let out a sigh and returned to the papers that were strewn about the table.

"So, _Green Eyes_, can I get you anything besides coffee?"

Dean Winchester looked up from the papers to see her standing near the table, her hand on her small hip and a pot of coffee in her left. He slid her a lust filled smile, one that made all the ladies swoon. Dean knew he was a handsome fellow and it didn't take much to get them in bed. "Well..that depends..uh.." His eyes moved from her face down to the tag that was pinned to her black shirt and took a moment to admire the swell of breasts. "What time you get off, Lana.?" He held up his empty cup so she could fill it.

She chuckled and took the mug and poured the coffee. "I work a double shift. Don't get off until tonight."

"Well," He winked at her, "Seems I'll be here one more night here."

"Interesting." Lana slid out the pad from the pocket of her apron and the pen from behind her ear. "So, can I get you some food?"

Dean shook his head and chuckled. "Two eggs, over easy, hash browns and toast."

Lana winked at him and slid the pen back behind her ear. She leaned forward a bit and whispered. "I get off at eight."

"See you then." Dean smiled at her as she turned from his table and walked to the counter to put in his order. He shook his head as he watched her hips swing back and forth and let out a low whistle. "Hot damn."

The clock seem to tease her, the second hand moved way to slow as it made its rotation around the face. Her chin was braced with her palms, her elbows supported them on the counter and she let out a bored sigh. Not a single customer was in the restaurant, but she learned a long time ago to never breathe a word about that. Because once she did, a flood of people would come.

One more hour and she was out of this dump and one that date with that hot guy from early that morning. She had noticed him the moment he had strolled in, an air of confidence about him. He was cocky and smart mouthed but seemed to have a kind smile towards her.

"Lana!"

She jumped and sat up too quickly, almost crying out in pain when her teeth bit down on her tongue as her elbow hit the counter. She turned around to see an older woman with an plump waistline staring at her. "Yeah?"

"Lord child," Doris Adams clucked her tongue as she sat some napkins and silverware on the bar. "I was calling you for like a minute. Nice day dream?"

Lana felt her cheeks burn as she grabbed some napkins and began rolling the silverware in them, a mundane taks, but something that would get her eyes off of _Freckles._ "Sorry Doris."

"I worry about you child," Doris looked over the rim of her glasses at the young girl, " You spend all your time working. I know it's hard going back to that empty house."

Lana glanced a look at Doris, a smile on her face. "Well, it just so happens that I have a date here in an hour."

"With you?" Doris stopped folding the napkins to stare in disbelief at Lana. She had known the young girl for a year and not once had she gone on a single date.

"Remember that man that man that came in this morning? Dark hair? Leather jacket, dreamy green eyes," Lana finished with a sigh.

"Seems you got the bug," Doris chuckled. She grabbed the napkin from Lana's hand. "I need some eggs from the fridge out back. Can you please be a dear and go get some?"

Lana let out a sigh and wiped her hands on her apron and walked through the kitchen to where the walk in fridge was located in the back. She grabbed hold of the silver hand and paused as she heard a noise behind her. She turned her head, her eyes moving back and forth along the small room. Satisfied that it was just her imagination, she turned to the fridge.

Her hands smoothed along the wall as she tried to find the switch and in one heart stopping moment, she was certain something was in there with you. Images of a some kind of monster flashed in her head as she desperately tried to find the switch. In a loud buzz, the lights finally snapped on and she let out a breath as she realized it was just her mind working over board. She chuckled to herself as she stepped inside and walked over to where the carton of eggs were located.

She had her hand on the carton, when a strong entered her nose and she gagged. She put the back of her hand to her nose and scowled. She coughed as the smell of rotten eggs burned her nose. She poked her head out of the fridge.

"Hey Doris! I think these eggs are bad!"

When she turned back to the eggs, her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened to scream, but nothing came out.

Standing where there was once nothing, was a man with a bald head. Strange looking tattoos covered his entire body and a smile was on his face as he stared at her. When he came to her, his eyes bean to glow an eerily shade of blue. When he lifted his hand, the tattoo on his palm, glowed the same color. Lana let out a scream as her back hit the wall and the hand slowly came to her forehead.

A smile was on his face as the _Impala _sped down the black highway, his fingers drumming to the classic rock tune that was blasting from the stero and he was in a good mood. It had been a long time since Dean felt so carefree and alive, but he had to thank a certain little waitress for that. Now, he just had to wait a few more hours. It was a shame it was only going to be for one night.

The cell phone that was in the passenger seat began to ring and Dean took his eyes off the road to see _Sammy_ written across the screen. He let out a sigh, knowing his date was just about to be cancelled.

He swiped it off the leather seat and with one hand on the wheel, he flipped it open with the other and put it to his ear as he corrected the car. "Yeah?"

"Where you at?"

"Just a few miles from the motel," Dean leaned foward and turned the dial and shut the music off. "What's up Sammy?"

"Bobby called..."

"Uh..huh..no way Sam," Dean grumbled. Every damn time he wanted a little rest and relaxation, Bobby called. It was like that old codger had ESP or something. "It's my night off."

"Two women have gone missing," Sam continued as if Dean didn't even answer him. "We have to head out to Illinois."

"Son of a bitch." Dean slammed his hand on the steering wheel. "Be packed and ready. I'll be there in five." He slammed the phone shut with his hand and tossed it on the seat. He flipped the music back on and sighed. God how he was starting to hate this job.


	2. Chapter 2: Mac's Diner

. /e5b9ba02b7ab3aa3501b7b996e5296ab/tumblr_inline_

Dean balanced the sack in his hands as he opened the motel door to see Sam walking around the motel room. Two large duffel bags lay on the floor and Dean could see that his brother was on the phone.

"OK..yeah.." Sam turned when he noticed Dean had walked into the motel room and shut the door with his boot. "Yeah..he just got here. OK, we'll check it out." Sam hung up the phone and tossed it near the bag on the bed.

"What's up dude?" Dean threw a greasy sack of take out food at hi, not carrying if he caught it or not.

"Damn Dean, what the hell is your deal?" Sam yelped as the sack hit him in the chest and fell to the orange shag carpet, fried tumbling out. There was no way Sam was going to eat that now. Not telling how long this room had been cleaned. From the unmentionable stains all around the carpet, Sam guessed when they first built this flea bag decades ago.

"Bobby just called. Seems we have a case more local than Illinois."

Dean sighed and flopped face first onto the bed. "I just need some sleep."

"A murder at a local diner and a girl is missing. Mac's Diner, just outside of town."

Dean raised his head to look at his brother as he walked to the closet and took out a black suit. "What?"

Sam turned to see Dean with a weird look on his face. "Yeah, I guess the night cook came in to see a woman dead on the floor and the waitress was missing."

"So, this is our case because?"

"Yellow powder in the walk in fridge and the older woman's eyes were burned..hey!" Sam was pushed back as Dean barged to the closet and yanked a suit so hard off the rack, it brought the whole rod down crashing to the floor. "What the hell is with you?" Sam was puzzled as the bathroom door was slammed making the small windows shake.

"So, uh, wanna tell me what's up your ass?" Sam slid out of the passenger seat of the _Impala _and shut it with a loud thud. He knew his brother and that something was bothering him. He seemed moodier than usual, if that was possible. This job was taking a toll on the both of them and Dean seemed to be taking it harder.

Dean shut the drivers side door and joined Sam on the curb. He looked at the neon sign and flashed _Mac's Diner_ in red. Just a few hours ago, he had been sitting at that corner booth over by the window and enjoying the view. "Let's just get this over with, huh? Then I'll promise, we'll put on a slow song and dance it out."

"Jerk." Sam grumbled as he reached into the inner lining of his jacket and extracted a black leather billfold.

"Bitch."

Taped around the door and two trash cans, hung yellow police tape with _Crime Scene Do Not Cross_ written in black. Several officers were moving in and out of the diner and one was standing guard just behind the tape.

He extended his hand as he noticed Sam and Dean approach him. He put a hand on his holster and the other one halted them. "Hold it right there...this is a crime scene."

Dean glanced at Sam and they both flipped open their billfold, showing the FBI badges. "Agent White..this here is my partner Agent Sims." Dean nodded his head towards Sam as he tucked it back into his jacket.

The officer was young, Dean assumed fresh out of boot camp. He had the look of uncertainty about him. _Like shooting fish in a barrel._ "What are feds doing here? This is a murder scene."

"Well," Sam glanced at Dean who's attention was on the diner. "There has been a few like this and just want to cover some bases. Make sure this is not linked to the other murders."

The cop looked at them for a long while, trying to decide if what they were telling him was true or not. They were awfully young to be feds and the giant of a man's hair was a little long for regulation. But the badges did look legit. "CSI is photographing evidence. Body is near the kitchen." The young officer, who's badge read _Jones_, paused as he swallowed the bile that stuck his throat. "Meat wagon is due here in an hour, so you have until then. The cook is being questioned by the police and are wrapping that up, so you can have your turn soon."

Dean bent under the tape and pushed open the glass door, the bell above his head made a jingle, dodging a few cops as they walked outside.

He looked over to see the cook was sitting at one of the booths talking to a cop, his eyes bloodshot.

"Dean."

Dean turned to see that Sam was over by the bar and he could see a pair of plump legs that ended in a pair of gray sensible shoes. He almost let out a sigh of relief to know this wasn't Lana. He stepped around the bar to see Sam kneeling at the head of a woman with gray hair. The woman's eyes throat had been slashed and the blood was pooled around her head. That's when he noticed the yellowish substance.

Dean dipped his finger into the fine powder and brought it to his nose and instantly pulled it back. "Sulfur."

"There's more of that in the fridge. Any idea what it is?"

Sam looked up to see a cop with his hand resting on his badge, his huge belly strained against his waistband, threatening to send a button flying across the room."Uh..no idea...so..what did the witness say."

The cop sniffed and stared Dean and Sam down. 'And you would be?"

Dean brushed the sulfur off his hands and extended his hand. "Agent White..and this my partner, Agent Perry."

The cop looked at Dean's hand that was smeared with the yellow powder and gingerly took it and then proceeded to wipe his hands on his black pants. "Well..uh..witness states that he was in the back cooking when he heard a scream coming from the fridge. So he run s back there and see the waitress, I think her name was..." He took out the small notebook that had been stuffed in his lapel pocket of his uniform shirt. "Lana...up against the wall and this bald guy attacking her."

Sam noticed that Dean's mouth had twitched at the mention of the waitress. "Did he happen to say what this man looked like."

"Here's the funny thing," The cop sniffed and leaned forward. "Says the guy was tall, bald and had these weird tattoos all over his body. And he's eyes glowed this blue color." He stopped and chuckled. "Sounds like he was smoking the wacky tobacky if you ask me."

"Thank you officer." Sam followed Dean out to the car and looked at him over the top. "Got any ideas?"

"Not a single damn one. Looks like we have a call to make to Bobby and see what the hell this thing is. Obviously demon from the sulfur."

Sam nodded and opened the door and slid into the seat as Dean brought the big, powerful engine to life. There was something his brother was keeping from him and he wanted to get to the bottom of what that was.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean couldn't wait for the opportunity to do a supply run. It was his time to himself, a time to detox from a hunt. And this one was proving to be a bitch. Since the disappearance of Lana a week ago, him and Sam had come up with nothing.

Lana seemed to have just dropped off th face of the earth, no sign of her anywhere. They tracked down old boyfriends, which proved to be only one. Her mother died when she was just a child and her father was out of the picture. She did have a grandmother, but she was currently in a coma at the local nursing home.

Sam was a little concerned at how wrapped up in this case Dean seemed to be. Other hunts, after a few cold trails, they would give up, but Dean kept on pursuing leads. After a week of now sleep and lousy coffee, Dean needed a serious break.

That break came in the form of a bottle of Scotch and a cheeseburger. The latter he was taking a huge bit of, when a loud guitar riff disturb the silence. Without taking his eyes off the building across the street from him, Dean grabbed the phone next to him on and let out a groan around the huge bite and put the phone to his ear.

" Hello?" His voice was muffled from the huge wad of meat he was chewing. Grease and mayo slid down his chin and he took the back of his hand and wiped it off. This had to be most satisfying burger he had in a while.

"God Dean," Sam said with a huff, "Can't you at least swallow that before you answer the phone."

Dean grabbed the bottle of Scotch and took a huge swig, washing the burger down. "What's up Sammy?" He licked the juices off his finger and sat the bottle next to his thigh.

"Uh..Police are here." On the other end of the line, Sam pulled back the lemon yellow curtain and noticed the black and white car sitting near the lobby. He watched as a cop got out of the car and walk inside the reception area.

"They for us?" Dean took another bite of his burger and sighed.

"I don't know."

Dean grabbed a few french fries and stuffed them into his mouth adding to the bigger morsel already in his mouth."I don't see how. I mean we ditched the plates and the cards."

Sam peered out the window again to see that the cop car had drove away. He let out a breath. "They're leaving. False alarm."

"See? Ain't nothing to worry about."

"What?" Sam scoffed and let the curtain fall and turned to a talbe that was sitting in the middle of the room. It was covered in books and each one showed the same theme. He walked over to the table and moved some books so he could find the one he was looking for. He picked up a worn, leather bound book that was stuffed to the seams. "So, I think I mind something in Dad's journal."

Dean stuffed the last bit of burger into his mouth and wadded up the greasy paper. "Yeah?"

"Get this," Sam braced the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he flipped to the page. "We're hunting a Dijinn."

Dean slid off the hood of the _Impala_ and grabbed the bottle of Scotch. "A freakin' genie?"

"So you thinking they can really grant wishes?"

Sam walked to the bed and sat down on the edge, the mattress springs creaked under his weight."I don't know. I guess they're powerful enough. But they ain't like the ones we are used to. Dad thought they are some type of demon."

""My god," Dean opened the door and slid into the driver's seat."Barbara Eden was very hot, wasn't she? Way hotter than that Bewitch chick."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. Sometimes he wanted to throttle his brother for his lack of focus. Dean was sharp and alert when on a hunt, but when it came to everyday things, he was a little slow. "Are you even listening to me?"

Dean braced the phone on his shoulder and reached down to his crotch. He shifted in the seat as he adjusted himself and put the key in the ignition. He cleared his throat. "Yeah. So, uh, where do they lair up?"

"Uh," Sam flipped the page and ran his finger down the writing until he spotted it. "Ruins, usually. The bigger the better..more places to hide."

Dean looked through the windsheild and to the large building across the street. "Uh...I know of a place like that. I'm gonna check it out."

Sam closed the journal and stood up from the bed. "NO..NO.. Come pick me up first."

Dean turned the key and the powerful muscle car roared to life. "Naw, I"m sure it's nothing. Let me check it ou, if I see something suspicious, I'll call you." He flipped the phone shut and threw it on the seat next to him.

The first sensation that her small body felt, was the pounding in her head that finished into a dull roar. She tried to open her eyes but all she could see was darkness. She panicked thinking she was blind.

A sound to her right made her head snap up and that's when she realized her hands were up above her head, her wrists shackled with an iron band. She followed the rusty chain up to see it was looped around a wooden beam that ran along the ceiling of the room. Her arms were exposed to the dampness and the cold and her small body shivered.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The steady sound of water hitting the concrete masked the sound she had heard just a second ago. A door slammed somewhere behind her and the room echoed with the steal against concrete.

"He..hello?" She croaked. "Is anyone there? Help me please." Her ears strained to hear what her eyes couldn't see. She moved her bare feet along the concrete and stood on her tip toes easing the ache in her shoulders.

She heard a sound to her right and it was very close. She slowly turned her head and let out a small cry. A very tall man was coming to her with his hand raised. He was upper body was naked and covered with these strange tattoos. Several piercings covered his face and body and as she watched, he began to glow blue. The hand he was holding towards her emitted a bluish glow. As he placed it on her forehead, she tried to scream. Her head slumped forward as the man took his hand off her and smiled. He ran a long fingernail down her cheek. "Sleep."

The demon turned his head and cocked it and listened as he heard the door creak open. This was his lucky night, a two for one deal. As he ducked into the shadows, he crouched and waited.

Dean parked the car behind the warehouse, making sure it was out of sight from the main road. The last thing he needed at the moment was a cop on his ass. Him and the law didn't seem to be getting along at the moment and he wasn't thrilled in meeting tonight.

He opened the glove box and leaned over the passenger and took the flashlight that was tucked next to several maps.

He walked around to the front of the building, trying to find where the entrance was located. After walking around for some time, Dean finally found it, covered with several tree branches. He cleared them away and pushed the door open and flinched when it creaked.

While he was holding the flashlight, Dean reached into the depths of his jacket and slid out his colt. With quiet boot steps, he began to walk through what appeared to be once an office. A typewriter lay broken on the floor and several file cabinets were tipped over on their sides. Aside from the dripping of water, all seemed quiet. Maybe he was wrong about this location.

Dean walked through the cavernous warehouse, moving the flashlight back and forth. He turned around and went back the way he came, pausing just outside another room that was packed with storage boxes. As he walked past, he wasn't aware that something was watching him from the shadows.

Dean had gone only a few steps when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and noticed several plastic sheets hanging from teh ceiling. From the moonlight that was streaming in through the broken window, Dean could see a figure behind the sheet.

He swung his gun to his right and then to his left and made sure it was clear. The hair on the back of his neck began to prickle as he trained his gun ahead of him. He slowly walked to the plastic and took his hand and moved it to the right.

A woman was strung up from the ceiling and her body was limp. Her chin was resting on her chest, her dark hair framing her face from him.

"Shit.." He lowered his gun and tucked it into the inner pocket of his leather jacket. He approached the young woman and smoothed her hair back and slid a finger under her chin. When he lifted her head he let out sigh. "Son of a bitch." His fingers slid down to her throat and he dipped his head as he tried to find a pulse. It was there, but very slow. Her face was slack and her eyes were half way rolled up into her head. "Lana..." He shook her in the hopes that she would wake up, but their was no response.

Dean was shoved away from her and he stumbled towards the window. The flashlight clattered to the floor as his attacker slammed his hand into the wall. A bald man, with curling blue tattoos all over his body, held him in place.

It kept its stare on Dean as it raised its blue hand and it began to glow blue, as well as its eyes. Dean struggled against his hold as it was placed on his forehead, while the other hand clutched his throat tight. His struggles stopped as Deans eyes rolled up into his head, glowing a bright blue.


	4. Chapter 4

_Last night I had a crazy dream_

_A wish was granted just for me_

_It could be for anything_

_I didn't ask for money_

_Or a mansion in Malibu_

_I simply wished, for one more day with you_

She came awake instantly, but she didn't move. Her last memory, dream?, was of some tall, bald man with freaky tattoos glowing this bluish color and coming towards her. Her palms slid across the surface under her. She's on a bed and the comforter is so very soft under her finger tips. A gentle, cool breeze wafted across the room and lightly caressed her skin, making goosebumps erupt over her light tan skin. Carried along in the draft, was the scent of something sweet and sour. A smile came over her lips as she recognized that scent and her eyes fluttered open to see where she was.

The room she was in, seemed like a typical bedroom. A cherry oak dresser was placed in the right corner of the room, right next to a door, she assumed was the bathroom. A vanity table was sitting next it and crammed with all kinds of hair care products and make-up. She rose from the bed and noticed the window was open, the lavender curtains blowing gently with the breeze. A pot of daffodils were placed right on the eves of her window and this was where the smell was coming from.

Had it all been some crazy dream? Did it never happen? Her grandmother wasn't dying in a hospital, that she was really alive? There was only one way to find out, so she slid her legs over the side of the bed. She noticed a pink silk robe was lying across the foot of her bed and as she slid it over her body, she opened the door.

With cat-like grace, Lana quietly moved down the hallway, her fingers tracing a path along the wallpaper. She stopped for a second to admire the design, roses. Her Nana loved roses and was known to have the best garden in Kansas, heck maybe the entire country.

It was a place that Lana had called home. When she was just a little girl, her mother was tragically killed in a car accident. A drunk driver had been behind the wheel and she was killed instantly. Which Lana thought was good, at least she hadn't suffered. The man had been charged with manslaughter and thrown into the slammer. As far as Lana knew, he was still there.

She could have gone to her father, if she even knew who he was. From what she pieced together, he left when he found out about the pregnancy. He just disappeared off the face of the earth, so the state found one more relative that Lana could live with.

Is was then that she had come to live with Sophia, her maternal grandmother. Up until that time, Lana had little contact with Sophia. She would get a birth card every year and tucked inside was a check. Each year the amounts got more insane, the last one in the thousands.

Sophia and Lana had a very rocky relationship at first, Lana being very distant and cold. But when Lana started to blossom into a beautiful young woman, Sophia began to see her granddaughter into a different light. Lana even reminded Sophia of herself at that age and couldn't help but bond with her.

As Lana walked down the steps, she knew which ones to avoid. Third one from the top, Lana over stepped it, her hand on the banister. She ducked behind the beam and noticed a woman standing in the kitchen, her back towards her. She was very thin and had on a pair of tailored made pant and white blouse. Her ashy blonde hair was pulled up into a simple bun. She was at the stove and she could hear the pop and hiss of something frying in the pan. From the delicious smells, it was bacon. OK, so this wasn't a dream. She could smell it cooking, she could smell the coffee as it brewed and she could feel the coldness on her feet. This was real.

As she watched her Nana cook, Lana struggled to remember what the dream had been about, it was starting to get a little fuzzy. "N..Nana?" Lana's voice was a whisper but it seemed so loud in the quiet of the kitchen.

The woman turned around and Lana was able to see how truly stunning this woman was. Her facial features were small, her nose small with a slight upturn of the tip. Her cheekbones were well defined and her mouth was shaped into a bow with red ruby lips. Her navy blue eyes twinkled as her mouth twisted on her mouth, making the lines around her eyes crinkle.

"Well good morning, Alana." Nana was the only person in the entire world that addressed her as her birth name. But to Lana, it sounded to vanilla. "Are you feeling OK dear, you look a little pale."

Lana slid out the chair and sat down with a huff. She reached for a piece of fruit that was in front of her. She selected a cantaloupe and answered around the bite. "Yeah. Just a weird dream." Lana concentrated on the yellow melon in her hand, trying to recall the dream. It was right there, just within grasps. But her mind wasn't letting her get the details.

"What time are you heading into the diner?"

The diner?" Lana scrunched her eyebrows together as she looked at her Nana in confusion.

Sophia let out a sigh and clucked her tongue at her granddaughter. "Honestly Lana. If you're going to stay out all night, how are you going to have a proper day?" She poured some orange juice into a glass and handed it to Lana.

As Lana siped on her orange juice, her mind opened up and she was flooded with all these memories. "I..I work at your diner?"

"Yes," Sophia shooed her away from the table. "And you're going to be late!"

Lana jumped up from the table and grabbed a piece of toast, tucked it in her mouth and fished for her keys in her purse. As she walked out of the kitchen, she stopped, turned around and smiled at her Nana. In two quick steps, she slid her arms around the older woman's neck.

Sophia stood there with her arms to her side, stiff, not sure what to do. This was the first time that Lana had shown any kind of affection for her. "Alana, what has gotten into you child?"

Lana laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you this afternoon."

The diner in question was a hopping little dive just on the outskirts of town. The breakfast shift turned out to be the busiest and Lana had a hard time keeping up. She got orders wrong, she was slow getting checks to the custmores and she had Mike, the cook yelling at her.

"What did you get kidnap by aliens or something honey?" The raspy voice of the other waitress greeted Lana by the coffee station. The owner of the voice was no surprise. She was a plump older lady, hair bleached some much it was white and frizzy. Martha Jones took a plump hand and smoothed a strand over her forehead. "You OK?"

"I'm fine," Lana let out a huff.

"OH..my god..you have to check out newbie at table one," a young girl with red hair smiled as she ducked into the coffee station, gathering Lana and Martha to her side. "No..don't look!"

Lana was just in the process of looking at table one, when Kandi Miller scolded her. "Kandi, how in the hell am I supposed to check him out then?"

Kandi laughed and slid her ticket book into the front pocket of Lana's. "I'm on break, so, he's all yours."

Lana let out a sigh as she took the pot and walked around the bar and straight up to table number one. It was just like her co-workers to try and set her up with every new meat that walked through that door. But, today was different. Instead of the local cowboy, macho wanna be, little men, sat a very ruggedly handsome man.

He was looking out the window, his eyebrows were knitted togther and his finger slowly moved back and forth on his finger. He looked as if he was trying to solve the world's toughest problem.

"Coffee?"

He turned his head from teh window and looked at the waitress that was standing before him. A slow smile spread across his face making his green eyes shine. "Well..I sure hope so." He reached for his cup and turned it over and watched as she poured the hot liquid to the brim. "Thank you."

"So, handsome," Lana winked at him as she slid out the ticket book from her apron. "What can I get you?"

He picked up the cup and smiled. _Man, did he have a sexy ass smile...and those eyes. _Lana cleared her throat as she concentrated on the pad "Just coffee."

"You sir, are my easiest customer of the day. If you chance your mind, just holler."

"I sure will..uh.." His eyes slowly left hers and traveled to the front of her shirt where her name tag was located. She wasn't sure, but she was pretty there was a look of confusion in those green eyes of his. "Lana."

"Hey sweetheart!" A nasally voice called from the booth and Lana turned to see the man. She frowned. He had been a thorn in her ass all morning and it was apparent he wasn't happy again. "Are ya just standing there looking pretty, or you working?"

Lana rolled her eyes and walked up to the counter where the man slid his plate towards her. "What can I do for you sir?"

"Let me ask you a question and I'm gonna ask it real slow, so you get my meaning. You do know the difference between real eggs and powdered ones, right?"

"I want you to know that I did three weeks in a Korean POW camp and they fed us better than this crap."

Lana sighed and took the plate from him and glared at the man. He was a disgusting pig of a man. His three chins and his neck seemed to merge into one huge bubble and she wondered when the last time he turned down a good meal. "I'm sorry sir."

He turned and pointed a sausage of a finger in her face, toast dribbled on his chin as he talked. "Next time, don't get smart with me , sweetheart. Your brains aren't your best feature."

_Smack!_

Lana jumped when she felt the smack on her ass and she just stood there, in shock. She dipped her head and disappearance into the ktichen.

The man chuckled to himself as he took a bloated hand and lifted the coffee cup to his lips, but stopped when he felt something sharp prick his side.

"I understand you're not happy with your meal?" A husky voice breathed into his ear.\

The fat man struggled to turn and face who was attacking him, but winced when he felt the prick again. "You work here?"

"No..and just so we are clear, this is pressed into your brachiael artery. It may be dull, but I'm determined."The man turned his face to see the younger man. The one that had been in the corner booth as he waddled into the diner. "Keep smiling. Once you start to bleed you will loose consciousness in about 15 seconds."

"Hey, it was just a joke, I meant her no harm."

"I want you to take out that wallet of yours, open it up and leave a nice fat tip for that pretty lady. The one you've been stepping all over this morning. And you will never step foot into this diner again, got it?"

"Y..yes," the man stammered feeling sweat pop up along his forehead. He reached into his back pocket as he felt the knife leave his upper arm. He placed several $20s on the table and stumbled out of the bar stool.

Lana stood in disbelief as the handsome young man walked back to his table and sat down, pick up his coffee and continued to drink it. She turned to the cooler behind her, grabbed a plate and fork and walked up to his table.

"You earned this." She let out a breath as she plopped the pie down onto the table.

"Well, hey, can't say no to a free pie, now can I?" He smiled at her as he stabbed his fork into the pastry goodness and stuffed it in his mouth. "That...Lana.." He sighed around the bites, "Is a damn good pie."

Lana smiled and leaned in and whispered. "Don t' tell Martha over there, but it's on the house."

He looked behind her at the plump woman who was watching them. He raised his fork and smiled. "Your secret's safe with me."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was a little disoriented as he stumbled out of the diner. As he pushed open the double glass door, the bell above his head let out a small jingle, announcing his departure.

He woke up to a woman lying next to him and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what her name was. His head hurt as he sat there, trying to rack his brain on what he had down the night before. All he could come up with, was hunting that Dijinn. He tried to focus on the details but the longer he was awake, the further away the dream seemed. But was it really a dream? It had seemed so real to him. When he had gone downstairs, he was shocked to see bills in his name. The address on them was for Lawrence, Kansas. The place that he had at onetime, called home. Then, he saw the picture on the mantle and he had to get out of that place.

When he saw that waitress in the diner, the way she moved and the way she smiled, Dean felt a strong sense of de ja vu. Like he knew her, somehow.

As he fished his keys out of his pocket, a smile slide to his face as he saw the glossy black paint of the muscle car. It was parked at the end of the lot, the sun casting its hue on the paint, making it sparkle. She had been a gift from his father and Dean lovingly restored her to her full glory.

As he had his hand on the handle, he heard a loud guitar riff coming from the pocket of his dark blue shirt. He slid it out to see the number and placed it to his ear. "About damn time dude, I've left like several messages."

"Dean? What's going on? Are you OK?"

Dean could hear the worry in his little brother's voice and knew he must have been looking for him. He opened the door and slid into the driver's seat. "I don't know..I don't know where I am."

There was silence on the other end and Dean heard a door shut and when Sam came back on, his voice was quieter. "What's going on?"

Dean cleared his throat and looked over at the photo that was face-up in the leather seat. "Well..uh...the Dijinn. It attacked me."

"The gin?" Dean could hear the confusion in the young Wincesters voice. Everyone was starting to act a little crazy. "You're drinking gin? What? You run out of scotch?"

Dean let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of the nose as confusing images flashed through his mind and he wasn't able to determine which was real and which was false. "No asshat...the Jinn. The...the monster? Remember? It..it puts its hand on me and I wake up..next to some crazy hot chick." He paused and glanced around him to make sure he was still alone.

"Who?" Sam chuckled on the other end. "Carmen? OH wait, she was last month, were you able to catch her name this time? Is she the next Mrs. Winchester. That makes what? Four in six months?"

"Sam.."

"You're drunk dean. You're drunk-dialing me again."

"I'm not drunk!" Dean barked as he slammed his hand on the steering wheel "Quit screwing around."

"Look, Dean, it's late. All right? Just get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow. OK?"

When he heard the click, Dean clamped the phone shut and tossed it on the seat next to him. He turned the engine over and the powerful car burned rubber on the asphalt as Dean took off from the curb. He took his eyes off the road and felt his throat constrict with emotion.

The _Impala _slowly drove down the street and he eyed the numbers on the curb. He really didn't need to know the numbers, he knew exactly what house was going to be theirs.

A two two story farm house with a huge oak tree at the front, sat at the end of the street. He shut the car off and slowly closed it behind him as he jogged across the street. When he stepped onto the porch, Dean held his breath.

He took his hand and banged on the door and waited for an answer. When a couple of seconds passed and no one answered, h e mashed the bell two times for good measure.

The light next to his head snapped on and he heard the locks slid open and then the door slowly creaked open. A woman with long blonde hair peered around the door, her blue eyes puzzled. "Dean?"

Dean felt his breath leave his lungs as he stared at her, trying to understand if she was real. "M..om?" His voice cracked as he was on the verge of tears.

"Dean," She opened the door a little wider and Dean could see she was wearing a long white night gown. "A..are you OK?"

"I..don't know."

Mary stepped back and moved her hand inside and gestured for him to come inside. "Well..come inside."

Dean stepped into the living room as Mary closed the door, unable to tear his eyes off of her. Is she really alive? His brow furrowed as he struggled to remember what brought him here. A life of hunting demons? No, that wasn't right. He owned a mechanic shop and he had a small condo just outside of town.

"I don't believe it." He walked over to her and hugged her tight as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Honey, you are scaring me.." Dean backed away from her and began to pace teh living room. "Now, just tell me what's going on Dean. Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"You don't think that wishes can, can really?" He stopped and shook his head. "Forget it." He walked over to her and pulled her into another hug. "I'm just...uh..happy to see you that's all." His face scrunched as he struggled to not cry. He cleared his throat. He released his hold on Mary. "You're beautiful." He chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

Mary smiled at him and placed her hand on his cheek. "You are still my little angel. Now, how 'about some pie?" She smiled and turned from Dean as she walked into the kitchen, her slippers swishing on the tile. Dean closed his eyes and took in the sound, remembering them so very well from his childhood.

He would lay awake at night and hear her slippers as she shuffled between his room and Sammy's. Once, when Sam was 7, he had chicken poxs and all night he heard his mom walk back and forth.

Dean shook his head as he sat down at the table, confusion on his face. No, his mother was killed when Sam was only 6 months old right? He looked up to see Mary walking to the fridge and taking out a carton of milk. If that was the case, then why was he sitting her at this very table eating some pie that tasted very real to him. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes as he shoved a piece of cherry pie into his mouth. Dream or not, this was freakin' awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

The crunch of lettuce, the happy contended grunt of pleasure and the sound of the licking of fingers, filled the kitchen.

"Mmmm... This is the best sandwich ever!" Dean licked the mayo off his fingers and he chewed around a huge bite.

Mary turned from the sink the yellow gloves dripping suds and water to see Dean sitting at the table eating the sandwich. "Thank you." She turned back to the water and placed a plate in the rack, puzzled at her son's odd behavior.

"I tried to get a hold of Sam early," Dean paused to take a sip of beer and washed the food down. "Wh..where is he?"

"Oh he'll be here soon." Mary took off the yellow gloves and placed them in the rack as she turned to look at Dean. "He'll be here soon."

"Good, dying to see him." Dean popped the last bit of sandwich into his mouth and sighed and leaned back in his chair.

Mary walked to the table and slowly sat down in the chair across from her son. "Sweetie..I..I. Don't get me wrong, I am thrilled you are ..hanging out here...all of a sudden." She leaned over and quickly ran her hand over his chin. "But, uh, shouldn't you be at work?"

"Work?" Dean looked up from his empty plate, a puzzled look on his face as he struggled to remember what it was that he did. Then, like the flood gates had burst open, he smiled. "Oh, yeah the garage. I...uh..no..I took the day off." He slid back his chair and took the plate over to the sink. He looked through the small window that overlooked the front yard. "The lawn looks like it could use some mowing."

Mary turned in her seat to look at her son again and chuckled. 'You want to mow the lawn?"

"Sure, I was going to have Sam do it when he gets in, but..uh..knock yourself out. You'd think you'd never mowed a lawn in your life." She walked over to where Dean was standing and kissed the top of his forehead. She pulled back and smiled, a twinkle in her blue eyes. She placed a hand on his jaw. "I like this new you. Let's hope it sticks."

Dean looked at the red lawn mower that had been placed next to the garage and he scratched his head. He let out a sigh and placed his hands on his hips. Now what? It's not like he could go in there and ask his mom, because she was already looking at him pretty strangly as it was.

He put his hand on the handle of the lawn mower and that's when he noticed the handle. Feeling like a jack ass, Dean pulled the lever and the mower started up with a chug. He won this round.

He pushed it over to the grass and started to mow, not really accurate with his mission, but it was getting the job done. After 10 minutes, he sat down on the porch, a beer in his hand and a smile on his face. He watched as the neighbors went about their daily lives and he even waved at a guy putting trash in his cans by the curb. The man looked at Dean weirdly and then slowly raised his hand up into a surprised wave.

He saw a flash and he turned towards the street to see a dark blue jeep _Wrangler_ come into view and slow down next to the curb. He saw a mass of chestnut hair and a small frame hopped out of the lifted frame.

Long tan legs, short white skirt and a blue blouse, just the view Dean wanted his afternoon. She had a big box in her hand and she walked along the sidewalk, not even aware of his presence. He took his time to alert her and took a slow sip of his beer. She had stopped when she noticed the black _Impala_ parked behind his mom's red four door sedan.

"You can look, just don't touch."

She let out a small scream and the white box teetered in her hand, almost falling to the ground. She slid her other hand on top and turned to face the voice that came from the steps. "You could have warned me?"

Dean chuckled and got up from the step and walked to her. "Need help with that?" He offered his hand and Lana slid the box into his hands as she eyed him suspiciously.

"You live here?"

"My mom does."

Lana heard the creak of the screen door and she smiled as Mary walked into the porch, her light green sweater wrapped around her small frame. "Mrs. Winchester! Happy birthday!"

Dean sighed as he followed Lana up the steps. Now he felt like a real jack ass, it was his mother's birthday. Mary smiled and embraced the girl. "Lana, how is your grandmother doing?"

Lana looked at Dean behind her as she stepped inside the house and into the kitchen. "She's doing very well, thank you." She took the box from Dean's hand and gave him a smile. "This is for you."

Mary sat the box on the table and opened the lid to see several varities of cupcakes. "Oh Lana, they are so beautiful. Did you make them?"

"I, uh, did." She felt eyes on her and she turned to see Dean looking at her from across the kitchen. "I have to go. Nana's by herself. Happy Birthday Mary." She kissed the woman on the cheek, one last look at Dean and then she was gone.

Dean walked over to the table and took a peek inside the box and selected a cupcake with chocolate frosting. "So..uh..how do you know Lana?"

Mary blanched and looked at her son as he bite into the cupcake. "Have you been drinking again Dean? Seriously?"

"I was just asking.."

"Well don't," Mary snapped. She let out a sigh and closed the lid on the box. "It's something we don't talk about in this house, got it?" She let out a smile as she heard a car door slam. "That must be Sam and Jessica."

She walked along the row, dead leaves crunched underneath her boot and a bouquet of daffodils were tucked in her hands. Her dark green eyes moved back and forth along the headstones, until she found the one she was looking for. The name had been covered by leaves, so she dropped to her knees and brushed them away and a name appeared. _Katherine Alana Lancaster. Loving Mother, Daughter. June 25__th__ 1958 died August 10__th__ 1989._

Lana sniffed and wiped a tear that had fallen onto her cheek and struggled to remember the previous life she thought she once had. But it was quickly slipping away until this was the only memory she remembered. It was hard to face him sitting on that porch step, hard to think of him as the son of that monster.

When her mother had died, it had been Mary who showed up at their door, pleading and crying for them to forgive her. Her Nana had been angry at her at first, sent her away.

As the years grew on and Lana got a little older, she realized what had happened. Her mother had died because of John Winchester. He had made a choice that ripped her family apart. So when Lana saw Dean sitting on that porch, looking so much like her father, she found it hard to even look at him and be reminded of that day.

She placed the bouquet of flowers on the grave and sighed. She kissed her fingers and then placed them on the grave and bent her head.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mom, what happened to the grass? I told you I would mow it in I came..in..." Sam's booming voice sounded through the house as the screen door slammed behind him. He stopped right inside the kitchen as he saw who was leaning against the counter, a beer in his hands.

Green eyes flicked over to the woman standing behind Sam and his face erupted into the biggest smile. "I don't believe it." Dean approached the small blonde and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hmm..."

"Jessica. Good to see you."

She slid her eyes over to Sam who had a look of confusion in his face as well. So much for him helping her out of this. It was very awkward having the older brother hugging her, because this was the first time he had ever showed any kind of emotion towards her. She assumed that Dean couldn't stand the sight of her. "Well..hey Dean..it's uh good to see you..but can you let me go now..I can't breathe."

Dean let her go and lightly slapped her on the arm and then turned his attention to his little brother. He opened his arms and smiled. "Sammy."

"Hey." His voice was low and Sam scratched the back of his head, not sure what to make of his brother's odd behavior. It had been a year since he and Dean had talked. The drinking had gotten out of hand and it angered him that his mother had to take care of Dean, just like he did for their father. That's when he noticed the beer in Dean's hand and he shook his head with disappointment. "I see you started off Mom's birthday with a bang, as usual."

Jessica slid him a smile as she walked into the kitchen where Mary was washing dishes and Sam just stood there, shaking his head.

"What?"

Sam let his bags drop on the floor and he shook his head. "It's nothing. Not worth bringing up. SO, uh, is Kandi coming?"

"Kandi?" Dean frowned and shook his head. That would explain the woman in his bed this morning. Had it only been this morning? This was turning out to be the longest day ever. "Uh,..no she couldn't make it."

"Oh, that's a shame." Sam's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Well, maybe next time right?"

Dean watched Sam walk into the kitchen and heard the delighted shrieks of his mom and he sighed. What the hell had happened to them? This was supposed to be a wish come true, right? So why was everyone so against him?

Dean let out an unhappy sigh as he looked at his plate and the thing that was trying to pass as food. He lifted his fork and the green, tree looking thing hung limp. "Wow..this...looks awesome."

Sam cleared his throat and lifted up his glass and smiled over at Mary. "To Mom, Happy Birthday."

Dean watched as Sam and Jessica leaned in for a kiss and frowned. He scanned the restaurant and that's when he noticed her. She was sitting near the window, her chin braced on her hand and a sad look on her face. She was watching the people walk back and forth just outside the glass and he wondered if she was alone. There was only one setting and that was in front of her.

Sam noticed the look on Dean's face and he followed his gaze to where she was sitting, now interacting with the waiter. "Oh..."

Mary turned around in her chair and a sad look came upon her face. "Oh that poor dear. I totally forgot.."

Dean looked from his brother and then to his mom who were both staring at them. "I'm sorry...forgot what?"

Jessica leaned in and placed a hand on his arm. "Today is the anniversary of her mother's death. She comes every year here..like clock work."

"W..what happened to her mother?" Dean noticed that everyone had turned back around and looked right at him. "What?"

Sam shook his head and murmured about drinking again and Mary just sadly shook her head and flagged down the waiter.

Dean looked over at her table on more time to see she was looking over in their direction. Her green eyes locked with his and she gave him a small smile and ducked her head down.

He threw the keys on the counter that was littered with beer cans, but he didn't care at that very moment. Instead, he was focused on the computer that was sitting in the corner of the tiny living room.

He slid the blue tie from around his neck and threw it on the back of the couch. He sat the beer on the edge of the desk and rolled up the sleeves of his blue button-up to his elbows. With a hiss, he opened the beer and took a sip as he sat down.

He paused for a minute as he watched the computer turn on, positive he heard a noise. His eyes lifted up to the ceiling, certain he had heard footsteps up there. His eyes scanned back and forth to see if he could hear it again, but as the minutes ticked by, he turned his attention back to the screen.

He pulled up the local web browser, his finger hovered over the keys and realized, he didn't know Lana's last name. He had heard Sam say it had been at least 15 years. He accessed the local newspaper and did a search on deaths in the past few years.

He was on page three when he hit the jackpot. He sat the beer on the desk and leaned foward, his finger over his lip as he read. He suddenly sat back as he placed his hands in his hair, not believing what he was reading. "Son of a bitch."

His head snapped up to the ceiling as he heard the creak again and this time he was on his feet. He walked into the kitchen and slid open the drawer and took out a black Colt that he had tucked there. He held it out in front of him as he slowly walked up the steps.

He swept the bathroom to find it was clear, then he slowly walked back to the bedroom. He took the point of the gun and pushed the door open with a creak. He aimed the gun as he walked inside the room, then lowered it.

A girl was standing near the bed, her head was bent, her dark hair covered her face. Her arms were streaked with dirt and her white dress was covered in blood. He was about to shout to her, when she began to flicker as if a poor signal was coming from a TV. She lifted her head and before Dean could get a good look, she shimmered out of view.

He slowly put his gun on the dresser and walked over to the bed and let out a huge sigh. He swallowed a huge knot in his throat as the realization over came him. How in the hell could he face her now after knowing the truth?


	8. Chapter 8

Lana woke instantly and ran her eyes over the room and tried to decipher if what she had encountered was really a dream. Images of a man chained up in front of her, his head slack, his skin pale came into her mind. It took a few seconds for everything to come back to her. She turned her head to see the picture of her and Nana at her high school graduation. Which was odd, because her Nana died just a few months before that day. With a sigh, her hands scrubbed across her face and she slowly got out of her bed. How did everything get so messed up? She had a normal life, until it was all taken away from her.

She swung her leg over the bed and her satin shorts slid up her thigh and that's when she noticed the four inch scar that ran from her knee up to her hip. Her fingers ran across the puckered flesh trying to remember when she had gotten that. She was starting to have trouble figuring out what was reality and what was just a dream.

"Alana," A soft knock sounded on the other side of the door filled with concern. "Are you up?"

Lana brushed her dark hair from her eyes and walked over to the door to see Sophia. "I'm fine Nana." She gave her a smile, which she hoped was convincing enough, and kissed her on the cheek. "I..I'll be down in a minute."

Sophia smiled and placed a hand on Lana's cheek. "OK.."

She took a long time in the shower, her head placed against the cool tiles, trying to get the dream out of her head. The man looked so familiar, but who he was was jut out of her reach. When the water turned cold, she switched off and slid the curtain back and let out a scream.

He was standing near the door, his face gaunt and a very pale. Dark circles were under his eyes, his cheekbones were sunken in and blood covered his neck where it collected in his blue t-shirt. He began to flicker as he reached out his hand to her, his mouth opened as if he was about to say something to her. Before that could happen, the bathroom banged open and Sophia charged in.

"A..are you OK?"

Lana was visibly shaken as she placed the towel around her body and carefully stepped over the ledge of the tub. "Y..yes..I'm sorry...I..thought I saw something..but...it was nothing."

"Are you sure?" Sophia walked into the bathroom and leaned up against the sink. "Maybe you should stay home. I mean yesterday was a very emotional day..."

"I'm fine!" Lana snapped. She felt her cheeks burn under Sophia's gaze and she dropped her head, her wet hair collected around her face. "Really..I'm fine. It's better if I just go in and work, OK?"

"OK." Sophia hesitated for a moment, then leaned in and kissed her on the side of the head. "I will see you at the diner. Take your time, OK?"

"Take a seat anywhere hon," A raspy voice yelled at him from somewhere in the diner, "Be right with you."

The small diner was packed and Dean finally found a table that was shoved into the back next to the bathrooms. He took the seat where it was facing the front. He noticed the menu tucked in between the condiments and sugar packets and placed it on the table.

"Well hey handsome, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Dean tore his gaze away from the menu to see a plump, bleach-blonde hair that was frizzy and thick horn rimmed glasses. She smoothed her hands over her pink uniform and plucked the order pad from the pockets. "Uhh..hi..."

She reached over and over turned his mug and held up the coffee pot. "Coffee?"

"Yeah..uh..thanks.." Dean watched as she poured the coffee and smiled. "Thanks..Martha."

"Is that all?"

"Actually." Dean leaned back in the booth and placed one arm on the back. "Is Lana in?"

"No, not yet. But she could be here soon. If you want something to eat, just holler." She winked a eye lash that was coated with mascara at him and shuffled over to the bar.

Dean returned to the menu and a moment later, heard heels on the tile and when he looked up, saw a very tall woman standing at the table. She was very attractive for an older woman, or she would be if she didn't have that pinched look on her face. The simple navy blue slacks and white silk button-up blouse screamed money. Her dark blonde hair was neatly styled into a bun and dark blue eyes peered from him behind black rimmed glasses.

"Mr. Winchester, do you have a moment?" She pointed to the empty seat that was across from Dean.

Dean gestured to the seat and smiled as she pulled it back to sit down. He sat the cup down and stared at her. "Mr. Winchester was my father."

"Yes, I'm well aware," The word was said with such anger it took Dean back for a moment. She took off her glasses and placed them on the table, cupped her hands together and leaned forward. "I'm sure you're here to see Lana."

"Not really," Dean kept his smile on his face as he noticed the tone in her voice and the way she was looking at him was like he was dirt on her shoe. "I came for the good coffee." He winked at her and lifted his cup to his mouth.

Sophia's lips pinched into a thin line so tightly they became white. "It's hard enough on her having to be reminded of her mother's death, but for you to come waltzing in here like nothing happened, is a slap to that good woman's name."

"I'm not responsible for what my father did," Dean sat foward so he was almost face to face with this woman, "Got it? What that bastard did, was not my fault and I don't know why you are sitting there judging me." He felt his anger coming to the surface and he had to quickly count to three before he did something rash.

"Let me tell you something, young man. You weren't there sitting next to your granddaughter in the hospital, as she lay broken in that bed. Her dreams of becoming a dancer where shattered because of what that man did." Her voice hissed at Dean and he blinked and sat back as he was certain her eyes slid a little darker. "It's bad enough, that woman came in pleading and begging to see Alana, to apologize for what her husband did."

"Don't you dare drag her into this, "Dean fired back, "It was rough on us as well watching her fall to pieces as he was thrown into the slammer."

"You are just like him Dean Winchester. And I will not have you around Alana, got it?"

"Or what?" Dean stared her down, his green eyes holding all the anger he felt inside of him.

"Do you really want to find out? Hmmm?" She kept her cold gaze on him as she took her glasses from the table. "You are not to step foot in this diner again, you do, I call the cops."

Dean sat back in the chair and watched Sophia walk towards the bar, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Something was a little fishy about that woman and he was going to find out what that was.


	9. Chapter 9

After his run-in with Sophia, there was nothing more that Dean wanted was a good drink, but he didn't want to be by himself. So, he decided to check out the local watering holes. After a few hits and misses, he finally located one.

As he pulled the _Impala_ into the parking lot, he noticed several rusted, beat-up trucks and he knew what kind of clientele there would be inside, the kind that wouldn't mess with him. All he wanted to do was get drunk and think on the situation with Sophia.

A red neon sign flashed the bar's name, _Cattleman's, _along with several advertisements for beer. With a squeak of rusty hinges, he opened the bar and was greeted by loud music coming from the jukebox. There were a handful of patrons in dimly lit room, most of them at the bar.

Heads turned as he walked into the bar and he instantly regretted coming inside this dump. Most of the patrons were truckers with tattered trucker caps and huge beer bellies straining against plaid shirts. Out of habit, he scoped the room trying to find the hottest chick in the bar. Tonight, there would be no such luck. Most of them had hair bleached so much it was frizzy, leather skirts tight against larger frames and shirts tied above the waist.

"Well hey handsome," Dean was greeted by the bar maid as he slid into the leater seat. "What can I start you off with?"

"Double shot of scotch."

"Tab?" She winked at him as she leaned forward, making it a point to show off over large breasts. From the neck down, she was pretty attractive, but from the neck up, that was a different story. Her face was so over tanned it stretched like leather as she smiled at him. Yeah, this was not going to be a good night.

Dean leaned forward and extracted his wallet and plucked out a credit card and threw in on the bar. "Keep it open."

A frown over came her face as she read the name. "Winchester, huh? Any relation to a John Winchester?"

Dean took the glass of scotch she had placed in front of him and swirled the glass, an irritated look on his face. "Nope, sorry. Don't know the man."

He took a sip of his drink and turned when he heard a voice next to him. "Hey Shair, can I get a whiskey sour and some change for the jukebox?"

His eyes landed on the backside of a woman who was wearing a very short skirt, the ends just barley covering the back of her thighs. Knee high boots covered a pair of tan legs, the right one bent back as she stretched over the bar.

"You got it Lana. Wanna keep a tab open?"

"Put it on mine." Dean smiled as she turned her head and looked at him, her red painted mouth in a surprise. He wasn't sure what that look was in her green eyes, but it wasn't a very glad to see you one.

"No, that's OK. Thanks Sherry." She took the change and placed it in the pocket of her white skirt and left Dean sitting there at the bar.

He turned his head as he watched her walk over the juke-box and noticed he wasn't the only one either. Several pairs of eyes were on her ass as she bent over, looking through the songs. He turned in his stool, grabbed his drink and walked over and leaned up against him.

"So, what's with the brush off. Did I do something?"

"Hmm?" She flicked her eyes up at him, taking note how handsome he looked in that blue shirt and those eyes, god, did they make her shiver. She quickly turned her attention back to the song selection. "No."

"Listen, I know your grand mother talked to you.."

_Oh you gonna take me home tonight_

_Oh down beside that red fire light_

_Oh you gonna let it all hang out_

_Fat bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round_

She smiled and put her finger up, her green eyes shining. "Sssh...don't talk during Queen." She put her head down and moved it back and forth.

Dean just watched her as she walked over to the middle of the bar where a make shift dance floor had been set up. Several people were already moving around her and he just stood there and watched her, not sure what to think. This wasn't the girl he met a day ago, no, she seemed, different.

He decided it was a lost cause, so he weaved his way back to the bar, when he felt a hand grab his and he turned to see Lana, a smile on her face. "Where you going?" She winked at him. "Aren't you going to dance with me?"

"Uhh..I don't dance."

"OH come on," She pouted her lips at him. "Everyone dances. It's easy." She took his hand and slid it around her waist, while her other one took his glass and sat it on the table. She moved his hands along her waist as she slowly moved against him.

The song ended and Dean went to move away from her, but her hand was tight against his waist. The song had slowed down and he stood there, unsure what to do.

_Watching I keep waiting_

_Still anticipating love_

_Never hesitating_

_To become the fated ones_

_Turning and returning_

She pressed her small body into his as he wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her into him. She looked up at him, her green eyes were dilated, her mouth slightly open as they slowly moved against each other.

Then she was gone. She slid out of his arms and he watched her walk towards the hallway that led to the bathrooms. "Lana...wait.."

He grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her up against the wall and placed his lips on hers. She let out a startled cry, her hands were on his muscled chest, trying to push him away, but his lips were her weakness. She wanted to push him away but she could feel his abs beneath his fingers and all she could think about was gazing upon this beautiful man. The way he was kissing her, Lana knew he was very gifted at what he did and the way he was using his tongue...she shivered. Her mind finally wrapped around what he was doing and broke the kiss, panting. "No."

"Lana.."

She pulled out of his arms and shook her head, her eyes shimmering with tears. "No...just stay away from me." She let out a sob as she pushed open the metal door and with a swish of cold air, she was gone.

Lana was distracted the next morning and her co-workers had asked her several times if she was okay. Hell no she wasn't. She tossed and turned all night thinking of Dean Winchester and the way he kissed her, how she wanted more. But, she wasn't that kind of girl who just jumped into bed with a man just because they kissed good. Or was she? She wasn't sure who she was anymore.

She was distracting her self by pouring sugar into the dispensers whens he heard the bell above the door jangle and she looked up, expecting to lock eyes with green eyes, but instead, it was a very tall man. His long, shaggy brown hair touched the collar of his brown corduroy jacket, his long fingers shoved into the front pocket of his jeans. Grayish blue eyes scanned the diner, until they locked with hers.

"Hi," She smiled at him as he slid into the booth and she placed a menu in front of him. "Can I get you some coffee?"

"Yeah," He flashed her a smile. "Coffee's good."

"Cream or sugar?" She sat the ceramic mug in front of him and looked up as she poured the liquid.

"Uh..just black."

She turned and placed the coffee into the warmer and turned to look at him. "You new around here?"

"Actually, I grew up here." He smiled and extended his hand. "Sam Winchester." He noticed the way her smile slid off her face.

"W..what do you want?"

Sam put up his hand and sat the cup back on the counter. "No..Lana, I just want to talk, that is all."

Lana nervously looked behind her and when she put her eyes back on Sam, he noticed they were filled with fear. She leaned forward, so only he could hear. "You can't be here. Please..you have to leave."

"Lana..I just want to tell you, that dad's parole hearing is in a few weeks. ."

"Please," She pleaded with him, "I don't want anymore trouble, OK? I'm sorry about your dad, I really am. But please, can you all just let me be?"

Sam was dumbfounded as he watched Lana disappear into the kitchen, confused as to what just happened. With a sigh, he took out a $10 bill and placed it under his half-drunk cup.

Lana paused inside the doorway, feeling stick to her stomach. What on earth was she doing here? The moment she walked into this place, she knew this was a bad idea. She followed the guard as he walked her through a series of doors and then into a room with Plexiglas up and down the wall. She was instructed to walk down the row, to the last chair.

With her hands shaking, she slowly sat down in the orange chair and looked straight ahead through the i glass. TO her right was a phone and she noticed that on the other side of the glass, there was an identical one. She was about to get up and change her mind, when she heard a buzzing sound.

She saw him being shuffled in by several guards, his arms held out in front of him, shackled to his legs by a chain. He was dressed in an orange jump suit, his dark hair wild and unkempt on his head, his face covered in a scraggly beard that was touched with gray. He slowly sat down and looked at her through the glass. He bent his head down then reached for the phone and placed it to his ear. Lana looked over at her phone and with her hands trembling, did the same.

"You are the last person I'd expect to see here. When they told me I had a visitor, well, I thought it would be my sons." He turned his head and smiled at her as she sat there, stoned faced. "You have grown into a very beautiful woman, Lana. Mary, when she visted me, would send me pictures and keep me updated on how you were. It's good to see you are doing well." He watched as her bottom lip began to tremble and she lowered her head, her dark hair covering her face. "Sophia doesn't know you're hear, does she?"

"No." Her voice was a whisper as she looked up at the man that looked so much like the one she was falling for. "I came here..." She let out a sigh. "I don't know why I"m here, actually."

"I sent you letters, did you get them?"

Lana shook her head and swiped a dark lock behind her ear. "No.."

"Well, I did." He smiled at her. "Part of my counseling. I go to the parole board in a few months. One of our exercise was to reach out to the people we hurt the most...Lana...look at me." John's voice was soft as she slowly moved her eyes to look at him again. "What I did..haunts me everyday. The person I was..back then...was selfish. I took a life and shattered another one because I couldn't deal with every day life. Not just yours, but mine. My sons hate me for what I did. Please, Lana...believe me. I'm not that man I was before."

Lana took a breath and nodded. "I'm not like my Nana. It took me a long time to come to terms with what happened." She paused and looked down at her hand folded in her lap. The words that came out of her mouth next, shocked her to the core. "I forgive you."


	10. Chapter 10: The Family Business

It was the low sounds of the television that woke Dean, his head splitting from what he assumed as a hangover. From what he could remember, after coming from the bar he drunk himself into unconsciousness. After that, he barley remembered anything else. Dean raised his head and groaned at the burning pain that zipped along his spine. Green eyes blinked the sleepiness away as he realized he was sitting on the couch, his head bent at an awkward angle and his feet resting on the coffee table. With a groan, he swept his legs off the table, resulting in a dozen beer cans crashing to the floor.

He was still holding onto a half-drunk bottle of beer, so he leaned forward and sat it on the coffee table and paused. The television was on low, so he wasn't able to hear the sound, but it was a news station and what flashed across the screen made him shiver.

A reporter was standing near an airport and behind him it a jet was landing on the tarmac. Dean leaned forward and grabbed the remote and turned up the sound just as he heard the reporter, then snuggled back into the couch.

"_And today marks the anniversary of the crash of United Britannia Flight 424."_ Dean suddenly sat up on the couch, ignoring the burn between his shoulders. "_Indianapolis residents held a candlelight vigil in memory of the hundred and eight people who lost their lives."_

Dean shook his head and raked his hand over the stubble on his cheek, confused. "No..no..I stopped that crash." He got up from the couch and walked over to where the computer was located, pulled back the chair and slowly sat down. He unbuttoned the sleeves of his blue shirt and rolled them up to his elbows.

He ran his finger over the top of his lips as he searched the internet for all the cases he and Sam had ever solved. **FLIGHT 424 CRASHES, 108 DEAD.** _Tragedy shocks the nation, as emergency crews continue to search the rubble._

Dean's hands shook as he kept looking and it got worse the further he searched. **NINE CHILDREN COMATOSE**_**.**_ _Mystery illness baffles doctors at Dane County Hospital._

He sat back and looked at the computer screen, his eyes tired from hours of searching. He looked at his watch and was shocked to find he had been sitting here for the past two hours. He was about to get up, when a figure in the reflection of the screen passed behind him.

Dean turned around in his chair, feeling his spine pop, to see the woman in white standing behind him. Her head was down on her chest, her dark hair was stringy and wet and clung to her face. Her dress, which had once been white, was now caked with dirt, her arms, neck and clothes were splattered with blood. He slowly pushed back the chair in the hopes that he wouldn't scare her.

She stood there shimmering before him and she slowly lifted her head. Her skin was pale, blue lines streaked across the skin. Her eyes were rolled up into her head, her mouth was slack.

"Lana?" Dean whispered he took a step towards her but she disappeared. He turned around behind him and then back to where she had been standing, but she was gone. He stood there in the aftermath, feeling very confused as to just what happened. Was he still asleep? Yeah, that had to been it. But Dean knew it was more than that.

He looked at the littered beer cans thrown all over the room and he began to pick them up, wondering how he got in this mess. Some fantasy world this was turning out to be. He was a drunk, his dad was alive but in the slammer and his little brother wanted nothing to do with him.

Dean held a empty can in his hand and crushed it in his palm as he let out a . "SON OF A BITCH!" He roared as he threw the aluminium against the wall where it fell to the floor with a clatter.

The door bell announced he had a visitor, so with heavy feet, he walked to the door and yanked it open, taken back for a minute by the person standing on the doorstep. "Sammy?"

Sam stood on the steps, his hands in the front pocket of his jeans, his shoulder slumped forward. The cold breeze lifted the back of his hair that was nestled on the collar of his brown jacket. "Hey, Dean..ummm..got a moment?"

Dean stepped aside and let Sam into the living room. When he got to the middle, he turned around and faced Dean, his eyes darting along the floor at the litter at his feet. "What..was that..the other night? At mom's birthday? I mean not just that, but you've been acting pretty strange."

"What do you mean?" Dean kicked aside a beer can on the couch and sat down. Sam looked at the couch and thought better against it.

"I mean this whole, warm, fuzzy ecstasy-trip thing."

"I'm just happy for you, Sammy," Dean smiled at him as his brother pulled the chair from the computer.

"Yeah right," Sam glanced at the computer screen as he sat down. "Since when do you call me Sammy?" He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped together. "Dean come on. We don't talk outside of holidays."

"We don't?" Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother. "I mean we should, we're brothers, right?"

"_You're my brother?_," Sam repeated.

"Yeah," Dean laughed and shook his head.

"You seriously don't know what you did to this family, do you Dean? How you destroyed mom with your drinking? When Lisa left you because of it? Something's eating at you man and you need to face what that is." Sam let out a sigh and stood up. "You should know, that Lana went and saw dad yesterday."

"Sam..wait..."

Sam walked to the door and turned around when Dean called out for him, a look of concern on his face. "Get some rest man."

* * *

"Welcome to Nana's." She smiled at him as she slid him a menu, noticing how tired his green eyes looked as he took a seat at the bar. "Coffee?"

"Yeah." He took the white ceramic mug that was in front of him and turned it over and looked up at her. She paused for a moment before she filled it and then sat the pot on the counter and leaned forward, placing her chin in her hands.

"Want to talk about it?"

Dean paused, the cup half way to his lips. He shook his head, pursued them together and blew into the liquid. "Nah, not really."

"I find it helps." Lana leaned up from the bar and smiled at him sweetly. "I get off in a couple of hours. We could meet somewhere?"

"Thank you Lana, really, that's sweet..." He stopped as her hand covered his and he looked up at her to see the look on her face. It was hard not seeing her the way he saw her in the living room that morning. Pale, dirty, hurt and scared.

"The offer is still open. My Nana is out of town for the weekend." She snatched a napkin from the dispenser and took a pen from her apron. Her left hand scrawled across the napkin and she when she was done, she folded it up and tucked it into the pocket of his blue work shirt. "My address. The offer still stands. I'm ordering from Lan's and I might just add a little extra, just in case." She said the last part with a wink and then walked over to the other tables and tended to the customer's.

Dean sat there and took his time with the coffee, watching her as she busied herself with her task. When he was done, he took out some money from his wallet, fished out a few dollars bills and placed them under his cup.

Lana tuned to look at the door when she heard the bell above it clang and she got a glimpse of him walking outside, his hands shoved into that leather jacket he always wore. She flicked her eyes to the counter and noticed the napkin was placed over the coffee cup and she felt a little stab in her heart.

"M'am? My check."

Lana moved her eyes from the counter to see the trucker she was serving and the check that was in her hand. "Yes...sorry...Martha will take it up at the register." She slowly walked up to the counter to where he had been sitting, his smell still lingered and confirmed that indeed it was the napkin she had written her address down on. S

She couldn't explain what spurred her, giving him her address, like she did. She had woken up that morning feeling a little more out of sorts and one thought rang in her head as she went to work. _Seduce Dean Winchester. Make him choose this life._

* * *

She let out a contented sigh as she placed her feet on the coffee table, a carton of orange chicken in her hand and the television remote in her hand. As she snuggled deeper into the mountain of cushions, she selected her program and picked up the chopsticks. She picked up some chicken and was about to place it in her mouth, when the loud tone of the doorbell went off. She let out a sigh, slowly removed her legs and trudged over to the door.

As her eyes were still on the screen, she yanked open the door. "This better be good.." The last part was whispered as she turned to face the visitor, feeling her cheeks burn. "You...you came?" She titled her head and swept her eyes over his person and smiled. Damn did he look hot. He had on an army green jacket that was zipped up and his hands were stuffed into the front pocket of his tight fitting jeans. He looked so adorable standing there all bow legged in those boots of his and his green eyes twinkling at her.

"I..I hope that's OK. The offer is still up, right?"

"Yes..yes I'm sorry," Lana stepped inside and allowed him into the foyer, shutting the door behind him. She took a moment before she turned to him. "I..I thought you weren't coming..I mean you left the napkin behind."

Dean smiled as he followed her into the living room, taking in the furnishings. A large grandfather clock sat in the corner, next to that was a bookcase crammed with different kinds of books. Dean had to chuckle at that, Sam would go ape shit with that many kinds of selections. He noticed a few photos were placed on the fire mantel. Many of them were of Lana when she was a little girl. Dean turned to look at her and tapped his finger against his temple. "Photographic memory."

"Ahh.." Lana crossed her arms across her chest. "I..uh..ordered food..I had a feeling you'd come. Would you like a beer, soda, water?"

"Uh..beer's fine." His husky voice seemed to shake the very core of her as he followed her into the kitchen. Expensive looking gadgets were placed along the black granite tile. When he turned back around, Lana was looking at him, dreamy look on her face. "Thanks." He looked down at the beer in his hand and had to chuckle. "Funny..this is the kind of beer I like."

"No kidding," Lana jumped up on the counter and unscrewed the cap of hers and took a healthy sip. When she looked at Dean, he was staring at her. "I promise you it's fine. I didn't slip a roofie in there I promise."

Dean chuckled and took a long swallow, his Adams apple bobbed up and down as the liquid moved down. He took his time, in order to think about what was going on here. If Lana had seemed different at the bar last night, she was certainly acting a bit more strange this evening.

As he thoughtfully sipped his beer, he watched her. Her head was turned to the small kitchen window that was right above the sink. Her hand was twirling a small necklace that was lying on her bare chest. The light blue sundress she had on had slid up her tan thighs as she had slid onto the counter and she had no intentions of pushing it back down.  
"Lana?"

"Hmmm?" She replied a little dreamily as she turned to look at him. She blinked at him and a small smile crept on her face like she was seeing him for the first time. She hopped off the counter. "Why..why don't we see what's on TV? Grab the food."

Dean watched as she walked out of the kitchen, the way her hips moved back and forth, his eyes mesmerized on her ass. He let out a huge sigh as he grabbed the rest of the cartons of food and his beer and followed her into the living room.

They sat together on the couch, arms and legs touching, not saying a word. Lana silently stabbed at her orange chicken, catching glimpses of Dean out of the corner of her eye. The way he tipped the bottle to his lips and they way they wrapped around them, made her shiver. She wondered, for just a moment, would feel like on her.

Dean was pretty much having the very same thoughts. He knew this wasn't real, he had come to terms with that. Everything seemed too perfect. A beautiful woman by his side, his favorite beer, all of was pretty suspicious. As if reading his thoughts, Lana turned to look at him, her green eyes shining in the blue light of the television.

"I am real Dean. This is real."

"Is it?" Dean turned to look at her as she moved her body to face him.

She bit her bottom lip as she nodded and slowly leaned into him, her eyes on his lips. She flicked them up to him. "Ye..yes."

Dean let out a sigh as she leaned in and placed her lips on his, her hand reaching up to cup right behind his jaw. As the kiss deepened Dean let out a groan as he laid her back on the couch, his body coming on top of hers.

She shifted a little bit underneath him as his weight came ontop of hers. She slid a leg up his hip, where his rough hand moved up and down the skin, creating a beautiful friction.

He left her mouth and kissed the hollow of her neck, nipping the skin. He swallowed her groans as he moved his hips against hers, the heat of his arousal dug into her hip. She tossed her head back, her nails dug into his back as he lowered his kiss to her collar bone.

He took a finger and moved the straps of her dress down as he follwed it with his lips. The top slid over her breasts and with a growl, he flicked his tongue over a bare nipple feeling her body arch underneath him.

He lifted his head up to see her looking up at him and he felt her hand on his chest. He thought she was going to push him away, but instead, she pushed him into a sitting position. She straddled his hips as she began to kiss him, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Dean took his hands and placed them on her hips as he moved her sharply against him.

He ran his hands up to her back and bent her backwards, cupping her weight into them. He kissed the exposed flesh of her chest, running his tongue along the valley of her breasts, taking time to lick and suck on each nipple.

As he moved his lips up to her mouth, he ran his hand along her bare thigh, under the hem of her dress and came into contact with satin. He let out a growl as he moved his finger into the inside and came into contact with her wetness. She arched further back, her thighs slid open wider as he slowly moved his finger over her wetness, his thumb cirlcling her clit. She groaned as he slipped inside her warmth, his mouth wet on her breast. Her hands clutched his hair as she felt him shift positions to lay her on the couch.

Dean raised up on his hands as he looked down at her, a smile on his face. Her mouth was swollen and parted from his kiss, her eyes wide. She took a hand and slid it up to his face as she traced his features. She leaned up and placed her mouth on his chin, kissing the small dent that was there. Her lips tugged on his bottom one, clutching it with her teeth. He let out a groan as he felt her hands work the t-shirt and hoodie over his head. God this man was beautiful. She took a finger and ran them down his hard stomach, tracing the six pack, and followed the small patch of hair where it disappeared beneath his jeans. Just where she wanted to go.

Dean kissed her again as his jeans slid over his hips and deposited onto the floor. As he looked into her eyes, he shifted a bit to were the tip was resting just inside of her. He took his hands, smoothed back her hair and slowly entered her.

He wasn't expecting the tightness as he slid in, but god did it feel so good. He heard her gasp and felt her body resist his size. He kiss her softly as he moved to her ear and whispered how beautiful she was.

Lana closed her eyes as she gripped his back tighter, her nails biting into the skin, as he moved his hips into her. Sighs, groans and grunts muffled the sounds of the television as they worshiped each other, both not sure what the outcome would be once it was all over. But, as Dean laid his head into her neck, his breath huffing from is spent energy, he couldn't care less if the world exploded. He was right where he was supposed to be.


	11. Chapter 11

He let out a contented sigh and moved his hand over to the other side of the bed, expecting to come into contact with a warm body. Instead, he came up with nothing but cold sheets. He popped on eye open and was shocked to see where he was at. He had anticipated to see soft yellow curtains, lavender bed sheets. Instead, he was lying on mismatched sheets, clothes all over the floor and the sounds of traffic coming from a half-open window. This confused him greatly, because he remembered falling asleep with Lana next to him. Had it all been some crazy dream?

Dean sat up in bed, the sheets sliding off his bare chest and that's when he noticed the several love marks left on his chest. A smile slid to his face as he realized, no, it hadn't been some dream after all. He put his hand on the sheet to slid out of bed, when he heard a noise. He paused, his senses on full alert. There it was again. A low, long moan and it seem to be coming from the bathroom.

Dean slid the coves off of his body and shivered as the cold caressed his bare chest. He slid his hand under his pillow and wasn't surprised to feel the handle of the gun that he kept there. He made sure the safety was off, place his hand along the barrel and held it out in front of him, his thumb just off the trigger.

The floorboards creaked under his bare feet as he slowly walked down the small hallway, making sure to sweep the spare bedroom that was stuffed with boxes. The room was clear, which only left one more room on this floor.

The bathroom was at the top of the stairs and the door was half-way open, bright sunlight covered the wood as Dean slowly made his way to the door. With his left hand he pushed the door open and it creaked as it swung on its hinges. He stepped into the room and almost let out a shout as he noticed the woman standing near the sink.

Her wet hair was plastered to her face and she looked worse than the last time he saw her. Her skin was almost translucent, her blue veins showed under her skin.

"Lana." Dean's husky voice sliced through the bathroom and she lifted her head.

Her head wobbled on her neck as she struggled to look at him, her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. She started to flicker in and out and he could see she was sobbing.

"H..help me...p..please."

Dean kept the grip on his gun as he watched her flicker, become stronger and then flicker out of sight. He stood there, his mouth slightly open as he looked at the place she had once been standing. Understanding hit Dean hard in the gut as he realized this was all in his head. The real Lana was needing his help and he had to find someway to get to her.

His eyes popped open and he lay in the dark room, unable to figure out what had woke him. He turned his head to see the small shape of Jessica lying next to him and he slowly slid out of the covers. He noticed the bat that was lying near the door and he slowly picked it up and walked into the hallway. He stopped when he heard something coming from downstairs, a clink and a soft thud. He gripped the bat tighter as he slowly walked down the stairs, carefully not to hit the steps that creaked.

Sam stopped in the doorway of the living room and leaned foward to get a better look inside the room. The window next to the couch was open, the curtains fluttered in the summer breeze. Under the window was a small dresser and that's when he noticed the dark shape of a person ransacking through the drawers. Sam lifted up the bat and took step forward and swung it over his head.

The person was a lot faster than Sam and counter attacked him, throwing him on the floor.

"That," Dean let out a breath, "That was so easy, I'm embarrassed for you." He smiled as he lifted up his eyebrows.

Sam looked up at his brother's face in confusion, his forehead knitted together."Dean? What the hell are you doing man?"

Dean got up from the floor and offered his hand to Sam. He lifted up his younger brother. "I..was..uh looking for a beer."

Sam looked at Dean, than at the cabinet and then to the open window. "In the china cabinet?"

Sam turned from Dean and walked over to where the light was located and flipped it on, showing the box of silver that was placed on top of the cabinet. "That's Mom's silver."

"Sam", Dean help up his hand as he saw the anger flash in his brothers eyes. "Listen..I can explain..."

"What? You..you broke into the house..to steal Mom's silver?"

"It's not what it looks like, OK? I didn't have a choice."

"Oh really," Sam's voice started to get louder and he stopped when Dean gave him a warning look, " What's so damn important that you got to steal Mom's silver?"

Dean let out a sigh and looked out the window, trying to gather his thoughts. "You want the truth?"

"Yeah," Sam leaned up against the cabinet and crossed his arms over his chest, " Yeah, I do. Why don't you try that for once, huh?"

Dean shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "I..owe someone some money."

"Who?" Sam challenged his brother, knowing he was lying. It couldn't be as simple as owing someone some money. He knew Dean wasn't that stupid.

"A...a bookie." Dean's eyes moved along the living room, looking anywhere but his brother. "I lost big on a game...I gotta bring him cash, or I sleep with the fishes." Dean let out an awkward laugh, but stopped as Sam shot him daggers.

"I...I can't believe we are even related."

That brought Dean's over on Sam and flinched at the anger. "Sam..I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Sam lowered his voice as he watched his brother fidget.

"I'm sorry that we don't get along. I wish as well that we did. And I wish to hell I could stay and fix it..but I gotta do this..someone's life depends on it.." Dean turned from Sam and plucked a knife from the box.

"What are you talking about? Who's life? Dean..what is going on?"

Dean sighed and shook his head, looking at the knife clutched in his hand. "Nothing.. forget it..just uh.. hey, tell Mom I love her and I'm sorry for everything."

Sam frowned, knowing something was up with his brother. Dean passed him to go out the door, but he stopped him. "Dean."

Dean turned from the door and gave him a half smile. "I'll..uh...see ya Sammy." Dean looked at him one last time before he shut the door and headed to the _Impala. _He sat in the driver's seat as he turned on the engine, deep in thought.

He jumped when the passenger door suddenly opened and Sam slid into the passenger seat. "What are you doing? Get out of the car."

"I'm going with you."

Dean shook his head. "You're just gonna slow me down."

Sam shrugged. "Tough."

Dean kept his hand on the iginition, looking at his brother. "This is dangerous, you could get hurt."

"Yeah," Sam turned to look at his older brother, "And so could you Dean."

"Sam.."

Sam raised his hand and shook his head. "Look, what ever stupid thing you're about to do, you're not doing it alone. And that's it."

Dean sighed and sat back in the seat. "I don't understand...why are you doing this?"

"Because," Sam let out a sigh and looked through the windshield. "You're still my brother."

Dean smiled. "Bitch."

Sam turned his head to look at Dean, a look of confusion on his face. "W..what?"

Dean shook his head and leaned forward and turned on the engine. "You're supposed to say jerk."

"What?"

"Never mind." Dean sighed as he put the car into gear and peeled out of the driveway, almost thankful to be getting back to the real world.


	12. Chapter 12: I need a Hero

It was silent in the car as it quickly ate up the miles, the yellow headlights hightling the inky blackness that was the road. Sam looked bewteen them and noticed a bag. He picked it up and opend it to look inside.

Dean took his eyes off the road for just a second to see Sam rooting around in the paper sack. "Uh...you don't wanna do that."

Sam raised his eyes from the sack, then back down to it. "Oh Yeah? Really?" He reaced his hand inside and pulled out a jar that was filled with some kind of dark liquid. He knitted his brows together as he turned it around in his hands, trying to get a better look. "What the hell is this?"

"Blood," Dean said in a matter of fact way, that is was very normal for someone to be carrying a jar of blood around.

"I can see that!," Sam said a little upset at the face that he was holding a container of blood. "What the hell is going on here!"

Dean kept his gaze on the road and shifted uncomfortably in the seat. "You don't want to know."

"Yeah Dean, I kinda do. I mean, you've been acting really strange Dean. And this.." He held up the container of blood, "What is going on?"

Dean let out a sigh and kept his eyes on the dark road ahed of him, the muscles on his jaw were working overtime as he struggled to keep it in check. How on earth could he explain to his brother what the hell was going on? How that this wasn't really the life he wanted. Sure he had a hot girl falling for him, but it wasn't really her. She was what he wanted her to be and the real Lana was dying somewhere.

"You're gonna find out sooner or later. I needed a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood."

Sam stared at his brother feeling fear overcome him. What the hell did he get himself into this time? "You...needed a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood?" As he said it out loud, it sounded kinda ridiculous. Sam let out a nervous chuckled and craned his neck to look in the back seat. "Am I being punked? Do you have like Ashton Kutcher in the trunk or something?"

"Who?" Dean looked at his brother to see the worried look on his face. "There is this creature. A Dijinn. And I have to hunt it."

"Okaaay," Sam let out a breath. "Um...stop the car."

"It's the truth Sam," Dean's voice was hoarse as he snapped at his brother. The real Sam wouldn't be so thick in the head. "Sam, there are these things, out there in the dark. There...there...are bad things. There are nightmare things. And people have to be saved and if we don't..nobody will."

"Look," Sam's voice had lowered trying not to angery at his brother for putting him in this mess, "I wanna help you, I really do, but you're having some kind of psychotic breakdown, so...I.." He kept his eyes on Dean as he slowly reached into his jacket pocket. "Just..."

"I wish it was that simple, Sammy, I really do."

Sam finally found his phone and slid it out and began to dial a number. Dean looked, grabbed the phone, rolled down his window and chucked it out the window, then rolled the window back up again.

"What the hell was that Dean? That was my phone!"

"I'm not going in a rubber room Sam," Dean let out a low chuckle. "And we got work to do. So just sit there, shut your trap and go along for the ride." Dean leaned over and turned up the radio, a signal he was done with the conversation.

The rumble of the engine echoed off the abandoned warehouse as Dean slowly drove around to the side of the building. He was hoping the car was hidden from the street, because the last thing he needed was a cop sniffing around and asking questions.

Dean looked over to see that Sam was fast asleep in the passenger seat, his head up against the glass. Dean felt around the seat until he found the cold handle and picked the object up. With a flick, he shined the flashlight into Sam's face. "Wake up sleeping beauty."

Sam let out a snort as he lifted his head off the window, the glass coated with his saliva. He sleepily turned his head to look at Dean and smacked the flashlight out of his hand. He blinked his eyes a few times and noticed they were parked outside of warehouse. "We..were are we?"

"Well, we ain't in Kansas anymore, Sammy." Dean chuckled as he switched off the flashlight to see that Sam was looking at him, not a smile on his face. Dean frowned at him as he fumbled for the door. "Illinois."

"And you think something is in there?"Sam pointed at the dark building, noticing several windows were busted out. It was evident this warehouse had been abandoned a long time ago.

Dean nodded as he opened the door with a creek of rusty hinges. "I know there is."

"What is this place." Sam whisphered as they slowly opened the door, stepping over a busted typewriter and several file cabinets that were on their sides. Dean was behind Sam with the flashlight in his hand, sweeping the floor with the light. "See? Dean, there ain't nothing here."

Dean ignored Sam and walked into the hallway, holding the flashlight out in front of him as he swept it to the left and then to the right. Sam followed closley behind him. "Look, Dean. Mom's gotta be worried sick about us. Come on..let..let's go."

A rustling sound came from down the hall and he turned to look at Sam. "Sshh.."

"What..what the hell was that?" Sam asked as he heard the noise again, this time to his right. He quickly turned around, straining to see into the dark.

"Stay behind me," Dean reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and took out the knife, "And keep your mouth shut."

With Dean in front, they slowly walked down the hallway where the came to a huge room. Hanging in front of them was a drained blood bag and several bodies that were shrivleled. It was too late for them. Dean was hoping that Lana hadn't suffered the same state.

"What the hell?"Sam said in awe as he slowly looked at the bodies, trying to come to terms with what he was seeing.

With quiet stealth, Dean walked past the bodies and he let out a rush of air from his lungs, as he saw her hanging in front of him. Her head was limp and resting on her chest, her dark curtain of hair was forward, covering her face. He carefully approached her to see a blood bag hanging from the chains and it was filled with blood. Dean took his finger and lifted her chin up and noticed her eyes were open, but she looked close to death.

"Lana."

Sam approached Lana and noticed the bag and the chain that tied her wrists above her head. Dean had figured her already gone, when a soft whimper came from her mouth.

"Dean, what's going on?"

Dean heard a sound behind them and grabbed Sam, putting a finger to his lips. "Ssshh.."

Sam watched as a tall man covered in strange tattoos walk behind the corner and walk up to the woman. Sam and Dean took cover behind a fallen cabinet adn watched in horror as the Dijinn walked up to Lana.

"Where's...where's my Nana," She let out a sob as the Dijinn lifted her head up with his finger. "I..I won't tell." Her eyes focused on the man in front of her and she began to sob harder. "Don't." She tried to move from him as he slid a finger over her cheek. "Where's my Nana."

The Djinn smiled at her as he touched her face, light blue illuminating from his hand. "Sleep...sleep.." He tilted his head as his eyes grew blue.

Her sobs were cut from her as Lana's head fell forward, her eyes still open and her feet relaxed. The Djinn rested his face against her arms, touching her right arm and breathing heavily. He reached up to the blood bag, pulled out a straw and squeezed the blood into his mouth.

Sam let out a gasp and quickly clamped a hand to his mouth, but it was too late. The Djinn moved his head away from the girl and his eyes focused right on where Sam and Dean had been hiding. Its eyes flashed blue again and he moved forward to their hiding place. He let out a frustrated groan as he realized there was no one there. He was growing hungry. This woman wouldn't last long and he needed fresh blood. He lifted his head up, closed his eyes and began to sniff the air, a smile coming over his face.

The stairs creaked above their heads as the Djinn walked up them. Sam let out a breath as he looked at Dean. "Ok..you were right..this stuff is real."

Dean moved his eyes from the bottom of the stairs to where Lana was hanging, her body limp. "She didn't know where she was. She thought was with her Nana."Dean looked up at the stairs again to make sure the coast was clear and slowly walked over to where Lana was hanging. "What if that's what the Djinn does. It doesn't grant you a wish, just makes you think you have."

"No, Dean..that doesn't make any sense."

Dean looked at Lana and then at Sam. "She kept appearing to me. Like this. What if she wasn't a spirit. It's..it's more like flashes...glimpses of reality. You know like, like I'm in here somewhere and I'm...like her." He turned back to look at Lana. "I'm catatonic and I'm taking this stuff in. But..but I can't snap out of it."

"Yeah, Ok Look. Yeah, you're right," He put his arm on Dean's and began to pull him away from Lana. "You're not crazy..but...but we need to get out of here. Fast..before that thing comes back." Sam took a step back as Dean threw his hand off his arm. "What?"

"I don't think you're real."

Sam closed his eyes and sucked in a breath and grabbed his arm. "You feel that? You feel this?" He punched Dean in the arm. "I'm real. This isn't some acid trip Dean. I'm real and that thing is gonna come down here and kill us for real. Now please..."

Dean sighed and looked at Lana for a few seconds, than reached into his jacket. "There is one way to find out." He pulled out the knife and held it in front of him.

Sam held up his hands and slowly backed away from Dean. "Woah..whoa..whoa..what are you doing?"

Dean looked at the knife, watching as the light glinted off of it. "It's an old wives tell. If you're about to die in a dream, you wake up."

"No, no," Sam shook his head as he looked at the knife. "That's crazy. All right?"

Dean scrunched up his face and looked at Sam, determination in his face. "Maybe."

Sam took a step towards Dean and stopped when Dean held the knife in his right hand. "You're gonna kill yourself?"

"Or I'm gonna wake up. One or the other."

"OK, Dean," Sam pleaded with him, " This isn't a dream, all right? I'm here with you. Now. And you're about to kill yourself."

Dean shrugged. "I'm like 90% sure." Dean let out a sigh, pointed the knife towards his stomach, took a deep breath and plunged it forward.

The first sensation she felt when she opened her eyes, was pain, and lots of it. She felt weak and drained and when she tried to shift position, she felt pain in her right shoulder snake its way down her side, taking her breath away from her.

Her eyes slowly opened and the first thing she noticed, was, she was in some kind of hospital. She heard a noise and turned her head to see a pretty blonde woman sitting in a chair next to her bed, a book in her hands. "J...Jessica? Where..where am I?"

Jessica Capshaw put down her book to see Lana looking at her. She smiled at her friend and placed the book on her lap and leaned forward. "Hey..you feeling OK? Should I get the nurse?"

Lana let out a sigh as she leaned back into the pillow, noticing her right arm was in a black sling. She struggled to remember what had happened to her, but it was fuzzy. "No..no.."

Jessica smiled and placed her hand on Lana's uninjured hand. "Get some rest. I'm gonna go grab some coffee."

Jessica walked out of the room and was about to push the elevator button, when she noticed two men at the nurses desk. One was very tall with long hair that grazed the collar of his blue suit that he was wearing. The other, was a little shorter with short dark hair and some scruff on his face. She could only hear snippets of the conversation, their voices were low.

"FBI...Agents Perry and Smith...Lana Lambert..."

Forgetting about the coffe, Jessica walked towards the nurses desk, feeling her heart thudding into her chest. "Excuse me...FBI did you say?"

The taller one turned to her and she was taking back for just a minute how handsome he was. His face scrunched into a frown as he looked at her, then flicked his eyes over to his partner. "Yes? Can I help you?"

Jessica thrust out her hand and opened and closed it rapidly. "Let me see 'em. The badges." She could see the shorter one flinch just a minute as they both flipped open their badges. "And can I please ask what this is in regards to?"

"And you are?" The shorter one spoke up, his voice was low and husky.

"Lana is my friend. She has been through enough investigations and she is not up to anymore. Please, _Agents_," She hissed the word, she was beginning to think they weren't really who they said they were. "Please leave. Or I will have security escort you."

The shorter one laughed, but he looked nervously at the taller one. "We are FBI..."

"Listen." She stepped up a little closer to them, "My father worked for the FBI and this one," She hooked a thumb up to Jolly Green Giant, "Is not regulation. So, you wanna leave or am I gonna have security come and throw you out?"


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't have girl hair, do I Dean?" Sam looked for the napkin dispenser that he held close to his face, examining his reflection from different angles. When he looked up, he saw that Dean was looking out the window, watching the rain fall, a concentrated look on his face. "Dean?"

Dean tore his gaze from the window to see that Sam was once again looking at his reflection in the dispenser. "Well..yeah..when you keep checking your makeup like that, you kinda do. Excuse me, I have to make a phone call. Order us some beer?"

Sam placed the dispenser back near the wall and lifted up his finger and signaled the waitress over and ordered two beers. He smiled as he reached into his jacket, a plan coming to mind. Dean had been grumpy since Sam rescued him from the Djinn, so it was time liven things up. He thank the waitress as she came back and sat the two bottles near him and Sam placed on on Dean's side.

A few minutes later, Dean came back from outside, an even grumpier look on his face adn slid into the booth. "Everything OK?" Sam smiled as he lifted up his beer to his mouth.

"Yeah, fine. Called the hospital and that chick we ran into earlier is still there. The nurse is gonna call me back when she leaves."

Sam smiled and lifted up his beer. "So..let's toast. Great to have you back man."

Dean let out a sigh and picked up his beer bottle and took a healthy sip. He set it back down on the table and went to pick up his burger, but the funny thing was, the bottle was still attached to his hand. He looked at it in confusion and shook the bottle, trying to dislodge it from his palm. He looked up to see Sam was smiling at him. "You didn't."

"Ohhhh," Sam laughed as he shook his head and held up a tube of crazy glue. "Oh but I did."

"Dammit Sam," Dean roared as he shook his hand even harder. "Not funny. Son of a bitch!" He barked as he heard his phone going off on the table. He fumbled with his left hand trying to open the phone as Sam began to laugh even harder. "This isn't funny man." Dean placed the phone between his shoulder and his chin and flipped it open while giving Sam the evil eye.

"Come on, Lana," Jessica pleaded as she inched the tray closer to her. Lana didn't budge from looking out the window, the same position she had been in since she woke up. Not a smile on her face, not a word spoken. "Please?"

Jessica let out a sigh and threw the spoon on the tray where it clattered into the untouched soup. "OK fine, you want to just sit there and waste away, go ahead. I'm done." She reached over and angrily took her red jacket off the back of the chair and stormed out of the room.

When Lana heard the curtain being tossed aside, she turned to see the blonde hair swinging out of view. She let out a sigh and changed positions and grimaced as she grabbed her injured arm that was still in the black sling. With her left hand, she took the spoon and stuck it in the congealed soup and made a face as she watched it drip off the spoon.

"They should outlaw that, shouldn't be in the same category as food."

Lana slowly lifted her eyes from the bowl of soup to see a man standing just inside of the curtain wearing a dark blue suit. He was very handsome, with dark hair and light green eyes. She searched her memory on where she had seen him before. He pointed to the chair that was near her bed. "May I?"

She turned her head to look at the chair, than at the man, not saying a word. When she didn't respond, he slowly took a couple of steps into the room. He slid his hand inside the depths of his suit coat and slid out a leather billfold and flipped it open. "I'm Agent Perry. FBI, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

Her breathing increased as he slowly approached the chair and slid it out, his green eyes locked on hers. Her eyes were large as he sat down and she moved her body away from him. She turned her head back to the window, feeling her bottom lip trembling.

Dean sat there in the chair watching the emotions on Lana's face and was about to get up and leave, when he heard her say something. He leaned forward. "Excuse me?"

She turned to look at him as her bottom lip trembled. "_You were there...I saw you."_ She wanted to yell at him but she was afraid he wasn't real, that she was still in that world.

Dean saw her hesitation as she looked at him, seeing the emotions that came across her face. Fear, confusion, hurt and pain were all in her light green eyes that were watery with unshed tears. He leaned forward, placing his arm on the bed. "Lana..is there something you want to say?" He watched her eyes searching his, her lips parted as if she was about to say something, but instead she shook her head. "Lana..I know this is hard to take in, but i know what you saw. I believe you."

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Dean could see that Lana was on the verge of telling him, he could see the look in her eye, but when the voice barked from the curtain, the wall was back up.


	14. Chapter 14

Lana sat in the wheelchair and looked out the window as she listened to Jessica talking to the nurses. She was numb to the world, not sure what was real and what was still part of her dream. The one thing she did remember? The man with the jade green eyes, almost the same color as the FBI agent who had come to see her. Were they the same person? _But how could that be possible?_ Lana throught as she watched the rain bead up against the class.

"You ready Lana?" Jessica smiled as she got behind the chair and placed her hands on the handle. "I thought maybe you could stay with me for a few days, you know, until that sling can come off. Does that sound OK?"

"Yeah." Lana breathed as she sat back in the wheelchair as Jessica took them down the hallway. She slid her left hand under her sling and felt something poke her fingers. She slid her hand into the small slit and felt something small. She moved it out from her sling and looked down to see it was a smile business card. The name was written in ink along with a number. _Agent Mike Perry, FBI._ She felt her heart pound hard against her ribs as she looked at the number. Where on earth did this come from? She swallowed the lump in her throat as she tucked the card back into the sling. As the door slid open to the elevator, Lana knew what she was going to do. She was going to get answers, no matter how much it upset Jessica. She didn't blame Jessica for a being a little overboard, her friend had been there since her grandmother passed away, and she could be a little overprotective.

As Lana was whisked down to the lobby of the hospital, she made up her mind. She was no longer going to be the weak one here. If her little fantasy world taught her anything, it would be that she could be strong.

Dean wasn't sure what woke him up as he slowly slid his hand under his pillow and his fingers slid over the cool metal. His mind was foggy from those damn shots he let that waitress give him. He smacked his lips together as he heard the sound again. _Buzzz, Buzzz.._

The metallic buzzing was coming from his right and he blindly felt for his phone and brought it to his ear. " 'Ello?" He croaked as he rolled over on his back and placed his hands on his bare chest.

"Ummm...I'm sorry, but this Agen Perry?"

The woman's voice made Dean sit up, ignoring the axe that was currently between his eyes. Screw Tequila, he would never touch that stuff again. "Ye..yes...I'm sorry, this is?" His feet were now out of the tangled sheets and onto the floor. His jeans were sitting on the table, his shirt was over the television and the waitress was MIA.

"L..Lana Lambert...you came to see me in the hospital the other day?"

Dean cradled the phone between his shoulder and ear as he hoped on foot and slid his leg into the denim. "Ye..es Lana. What can I do for you?"

Dean slid his hand into the pocket of his jeans and felt something satiny between his fingers. He slid them out as noticed the purple fabric of panties, the waitress brand. He looked around the room and decided to stuff them in the trash can, piling fast food bags over them.

"I..I was wondering if we could meet somewhere?"

"Uhh..." Dean scratched the back of his head as he looked around the room, trying to find his red and gray shirt. He found it under the bed. He slid it over his body and walked over to the table and grabbed his Gore Tex Boots. "I'm over at the _Bella Rosa Inn_." Dean grumbled as he looked around the room, taking in the decor. It looked like Cupid had vomited all over the room. The wallpaper was a light shade of pink with red roses etched all over the surface. This was the last time he would let his brother pick the motel.

"There is a diner next door right?"

Dean walked over to the red curtain and slid it back and squinted against the bright sunlight. The _Imapla_ was sitting right in front of him and he noticed the tall form of his brother asleep in the passenger seat. "Yeah, _Shari's_."

"See you in ten minutes?"

Dean let the curtain fall back in place as he yanked open the motel door and walked up to the window and tapped on it with his knuckle. Sam snorted awake and rubbed his eyes as he noticed Dean standing on the other side, holding a phone to his ear. "Yeah...see you then." He hung up the phone and smiled. "Wakey wakey Sammie...Lana called. She's gonna meet us over at the diner"

Sam let out a sigh as he opened the door and get out a groan as he stretched to his full height. He placed a hands on his lower back feeling his spine pop. "Next time you wanna bring someone home from the bar, I'm gonna make you do it out here."

Over a steaming cup of coffee, Sam watched his brother fidget in the booth across from him. Every few minutes, the leather would squeek under his jeans, let out a huff, check his watch and then look over at the door.

"Dean, will you relax? She'll be here."

"Yeah?" Dean tore his gaze off the door, which made the 10th time he done that. "It's been half an hour Sam. W..what if something happened?"

Sam chuckled and shook his head as he took a sip of his coffee. This was a new side of Dean, worrying about a girl. Sure, his brother had plenty of one night stands, never seeming to look back. However, since Sam rescued him from the Djinn, he noticed his brother was more obsessive. Once or twice, Sam caught Dean searching news clipping at this Lana girl. Sam tried to pry out of his brother what had happened, what he experienced, but he was always met with a gruff voice to just drop it.

"You dolls gonna order something? Or just coffee?"

Sam looked at the red-headed watiress named Betty Joe and slid her his best smile. This was one thing he could never master, that _Winchester Smolder_, the one that made all the girls swoon. No, that title went to his brother. "Can you just give us ten more minutes?"

Betty Jo huffed at Sam as she flicked her eyes over to Dean who was staring at the door. "He just gonna stare at that door all day?"

Sam slid into the depths of his brown courdery jacket and took out a five dollar bill. "Ten minutes?"

Betty Jo let out a sigh at the tall drink of water giving him those puppy dog eyes. She had to admit, if she was just ten years younger, she'd wear him like a cheap suit. Oh who was she kidding? She'd still do it. "Ten minutes and then I have to turn it over to people who order more than just coffee." She glanced another look at Dean who was still watching the door.

"Dean.." Sam leaned over and flicked him on the hand. "Ten minutes, OK? Then we go. She might have changed her mind."

As if on cue, the door jingled as it was open and she walked in, stepping up to the hostess desk. Sam turned his head to see a very beautiful woman with tan skin. Her dark hair was loose and held back by a pair of sunglasses. She had on a light pink sweater and black skirt, her long legs fashioned into a pair of black ballet shoes. No, she was not his brother's type at all. She seemed to have some class and poise.

She turned her head to the table the waitress was pointing at and Lana felt her heart stop for a beat or two. He was sitting there looking very handsome in that plaid shirt, his dakr hair cut close to his head and his arm draped over the booth. His eyes caught hers and held the gaze for a heartbeat or two, slid her a smile and looked down at the cup in his hand.

"Agen Perry.." Lana approached the table and extended her hand, flicking her eyes over to the taller man sitting across from him.

"Lana," Dean clambered out of the booth as he took her hand. "I would like you to meet my partner, Agent Smith."

Sam could see the confusion on her face as she studied him, her green eyes sweeping over his form. "Yo..you're the one that was there...that found me."

"Yes..yes.." Sam cleared his throat feeling Dean's eyes on hers. "How are you doing?"

Lana chuckled and held up her right arm that was still in the sling. "Aside from a dislocated shoulder, I'm alright."

Sam felt the glare from Dean, feeling it bore a hole into him. He reached into his jacket and took out his wallet. "I..uh..just remembered I have some phone calls to make. Excuse me."

Lana slowly sat into the booth that Sam exited and smiled across at Dean. "Agent Perry.."

He held up his finger as he pointed to the menu. "Can, uh..we get something to eat? Wicked hangover and I need some grease."

Her eyebrows knitted into a _V_ as she noticed his bloodshot eyes. "You drink on the job?"

"Not really on call," Dean huffed as he picked up his mug.

"OK...ten minutes are up," Betty Jo shuffled over to the table and let out a sigh. "Are you ordering?"

Lana handed her the menu and smiled. "Two eggs over medium, hash browns, toast and bacon."

Dean blinked his eyes for a few minutes as Lana spouted off her order. He smiled at Betty Jo as he handed her his menu. "The same."

Lana cleared her throat and awkwardly picked up her coffee cup, wanting to look anywhere but him. "My..uh..friend, Jessica..the one you met at the hospital? Well..she doesn't want me talking to you."

Dean sat down his cup and leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. "Lana..do you remember what happened to you?"

Lana paused as she looked over to see the watiress was sitting behind the cash wrap, filing her nails. "I..I don't know..bits and pieces." She swept her eyes back over to Dean and noticed he was looking at her. "Jessica told me to stop talking about it, I don't think she believes me. But..."She hesitated as the food was plopped down in front of her and she waited while Dean was given his. "But...it was like this weird...dream..and it seemed so real..like I was really there." When she turned her eyes back on Dean, he was staring at her. "W..what? You think I'm crazy don't you."

Dean held his gaze on her for a couple of seconds, before he looked down at his food. He was trying to collect his thoughts on how to approach this subject. Lana was skittish as it was, but he could tell deep down inside, she wanted answers, no matter how strange it sounded. He leaned forward, reached out his hand and slid his palmo over the top of her left hand. "Lana..I believe you."

Lana looked down at his large hand placed delicatly on top of hers. His knuckles were scared, a few cuts on them, raw and red. The back of his hand shared the same fate. They were the hands of a fighter. "You're not FBI are you?" She flicked her eyes up and stared into them, watching how they went from verly light green to almost dark clovers.

"No..Lana..I'm not. My name is Dean Winchester and me and my brother Sam, are hunters."

She sat back in the booth, taking her hand away from his and shook her head. "When you mean..hunters..you mean..."

Dean glanced over to make sure the waitress was still busy and leaned foward, his voice low. "That thing..that captured you..was a demon."

Lana snorted and shook her head back and forth." No...no..it was a man...demon? There is no such thing."

"Lana," Dean reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a leather bound journal. He sat it down on the table and Lana noticed how full it was. The surface was cracked and as Dean opened it, she noticed the pages were crammed with small writing, new clippings and drawings. "This..this was my father's. Everything that we encountered, he wrote it down. And this.." He opened the book in half and pointed down at the page. "This..this..is what captured you Lana."

Lana looked down at the page and put a shaking hand to her mouth as she read a few lines. "Jessica was right...you are..no..this isn't true..." She slid out of the booth but was quickly stopped when Dean stepped in front of her.

"Lana...give us a bit to explain OK? You know, deep down I am telling you the truth. Listen to that part." He reached into the back of his jeans as he held up his hand. "This is where we are staying. If you listen to that part, then come. If you don't, then that's it. We won't bother you anymore."

Lana looked down at his hands and saw the motel business card. She slid her fingers around it and muttered a good bye as she turned her back on him.


	15. Chapter 15

The knocking sounded pounded its way into Dean's hung-over skull. He groaned as he slid a hand from under the pillow and placed it on the top of his head. He raised his head from the pillow and smacked his lips. The room was dark, except for a light in the corner of the room near the entertainment center. He turned his head to see that Sam's bed was empty. He groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up from the bed, swinging his jean clad legs over the side. He leaned forward and noticed the half empty bottle of scotch. His fingers wrapped around the bottle as he heard the banging again. This time, he recognized the sound. Someone was at the door.

He let out a groan as his stiff body rose from the bed. The slash that was across his stomach burned as he stretched his body to full height. A few days ago, he and Sam tracked down a nest of Vamps and things almost went south.

"Forget your key again Sammy.." When the door opened, his words were left from his mouth as he saw her standing there. "Uh..Lana."

She stepped into the room and noticed the bottle of Scotch sitting open next to the bed. The covers were hanging off onto the floor and the room had the smell of stale cigarettes. She grimaced at the stained carpet. As much as this bothered her, she just couldn't look at Dean. Not dressed like that...er.._not dressed_. His bare chest was very distracting.

"I'm..I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

Dean noticed her nervousness and it took him a minute to figure out why. Then he looked down, he was wearing no shirt. He quickly walked over to the table and grabbed the shirt. "No..not at all."

Lana flicked her eyes over and watched him put the shirt on, noticing the gash on his stomach. She reached up and moved a piece of hair from her face. "Is..is that new?"

Dean looked down and ran his finger over the wound. "Uh..yeah..."

"Might want to clean that..might get infected..or something.." She trailed off as she looked away from him.

"You offering?" He smiled at her as he slid the buttons into the slit.

"Is..uh..your brother here?" Lana was getting extremely nervous being around just him.

"He..uh..I don't know where he is, he uh..wasn't here when I woke up.' He walked over to the bottle of scotch and held it up, titling it to her. "Would you like some?"

"No..No..I hate Scotch." Dean was in mid pour as she uttered that statement and he had to pause. The Lana in his fantasy world was a carbon copy of him, something he wished he had. But as odd as it sounded, he was kinda happy to hear her say that. She was the complete opposite of Dean and maybe that's why he fancied her so much. She was more his brothers type: smart, pretty and classy. "I would have been here sooner, but I had to wait until Jessica went back to work." She walked over to the bed that was made and slowly sat down on the edge, the mattress creaking under weight. Her back was ram rod straight as she placed her left hand in her lap.

"She, seems a little over protective of you." Dean grabbed a glass from the cabinet.

"Well..her fear was grounded, you aren't who you say you are." He turned to her in mid pour. "Am..am I right?"

"We didn't mean to pull the wool over your eyes, Lana. Some people don't believe in this kind of stuff. Am I right?" His green eyes pierced into her soul and she had to look away.

"M..my mother was killed by a drunk driver. The person that made that careless mistake, he was never found. He took my life from me. So excuse me, _Agent Perry_ or _Whateveryournameis..."_

"Dean Winchester."

" I stopped believing in heaven or hell." Lana sighed and closed her eyes trying to find the right words. "When..when did you start believing in...the supernatural."

Dean walked across the green carpet, his boots muffled by the threads as he slowly sat next to her. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his hand clutched around the glass. "When my mother was killed by one."

Lana turned her head to see him staring off across the motel room, such a grief stricken look he had on his face. She could see the lines of worry and anger etched onto his face. "Dean..I didn't..."

Dean let out a sigh and took a sip from the tumbler. "Dad threw us into this when we were just kids. I was eight when he started hunting..this demon. Me being the older brother I had to look after Sammy."

"And you've been doing it all this time? Oh Dean.." She slid her left hand over onto his making him turn to look at her. "You don't have to do this..you can just walk away from it.."

"But I can't."

"Why?"

"Because, if I can save people, if I can prevent them from having the same fate as me. Maybe it's all worth it. Maybe _your_ worth just a little bit of happiness."

"So are you." She moved her eyes down to his shirt which was half-open and her hands slowly moved to his stomach. When her fingers brushed against the wound, she felt his muscles contract under her touch.

She flicked her eyes up to his as she swung a leg over his, her thighs touching his hips. She took her left hand and slid it into his hair as she lowered her face until their noses touched. "I dream about you. You were there." Her lips brushed his as she pulled back to look at him.

"Lana..."

"Be happy Dean,' Lana smiled as she whispered into his ear, her breath tickling his skin.

He let out a sigh as he slid his hands around her back, moving up and down as they kissed. He moved them over until she was lying on her back, his body coming down on top of hers as their tongues mated. He ran his hand along her thigh, moving the hem of her dress up her lean legs, bunching at her waist.

His lips nibbled her collarbone as he rubbed her smooth leg, Lana groaning at the sensation. His hands were so very gentle, but she could feel the callouses and the roughness. It was such a different contrast from her own, it was pleasurable.

She let out a sigh as she felt his fingers slip into the hem of her panties coming in contact with her wetness. He was adding more, stretching her body as he kissed her, his tongue wetting her lips and then plunging inside and then back out again to nibble on her lips again. This was the same movement he was doing with his fingers and it made her moan against his mouth. She moved her hands down to his ass and squeezed the flesh, feeling the rumble against her chest.

"Dean.." Her breathless moan made him raise his head to look her in the eyes. He felt her body tightened against him as his eyes never left hers watching as he brought her to a earth shattering climax.

As she lay there coming down from her high, she watched him undress and god was he gorgeous. Muscular chest that rippled as he struggled with his pants, tight abs that quivered as she ran her finger along the six pack. Her fingers traced the many small scars he had along his rib cage, his stomach and his hips.

His body slid along hers as he moved her legs around to his waist. He savored her lips as he slowly rocked inside of her, feeling her nails bite into his back, her moans vibrating against his ear and her body moving against him. Within minutes, he sighed her name as he nuzzled his face into her neck.


	16. Chapter 16

A hand swiped across the mirror and swept away the condensation. The face that peered back at him, was one full of sadness, anger, regret and guilt. Green eyes shifted to the side of the mirror where he could see the half-open door and a motel bed. A pair of bare tanned legs were in sight and he felt the stir in his soul. What the hell had he done? He was just going to run out of this god forsaken town and never look back. He was prepared, his bags were packed and he was just waiting for Sam. That all ended the moment he opened the door to see her standing there.

_You deserve to be happy, Dean. You more than anyone. It's time to let your inner demons go._

Her voice rang in his head as he looked back at the reflection in the mirror. Was it that simple? Could he just turn his back on this life? Hell, Sam did it. But the father in his head was telling him that no, he couldn't. He would never settle for that kind of life. The demons in his head knew his father was right, he just couldn't bring Lana into that life. Could he truly let it go?

He stepped through the door to see that Lana was lying on her stomach, the sheets bunched around her hips, her back was bare. Her head was turned away from him, facing the curtains. He noticed that the other bed had been slept in and he wondered when Sam got home.

He walked over to the bag to see a note from Sam letting him know he was in the diner. They had gotten a tip from a hunter friend where the yellow eyed demon was located. With a sigh he crumpled the note in his hand and looked over at Lana. Her hair was covering her face, it slowly moved in time with her slow breathing.

It was at that moment, that Dean knew he had made up his mind. He quickly slid on his jeans, his blue under shirt and then blue plaid shirt. When he was dressed, he slid his hand around the handle and lifted the bag off the bed. He walked to the door and his hand moved down to the handle as he turned once again to look at her. He let out a breath as he shook his head and shut the door behind him.

_Six Months Later, The Homestead Pontiac Illinois_

That little red door had a nice familiar feeling. It was a simple door made of metal, the hinges screamed for oil, but it was one that held so much meaning. It was a typical Friday night in a small town, most of the seats were taken by locals. A buzz hung in the air was conversation as the patrons socialized. A smile came to his lips as _Just Like Heaven_ was playing on the jukebox. Normally he would scoff at the Cure, but it was her music. It had been six months since walked out on her and he was hoping the reunion wouldn't be icy.

Dean turned his head as a loud cheer came from the pool table and noticed several large men holding cue sticks. He made a mental note to hustle because they were running low on cash.

"Be right with you!" As the door shut with a loud bang, the female voice came from somewhere behind the bar. Through the smokey haze he tried to make her out.

She was behind the bar facing the wall of liquor. She was on her tip toes (Dean had to smile at the black and purple cowboy boots) trying to reach a bottle that was just out her reach. Dean would have offered to help her, but he was loving her heart shaped ass in those short and sweet denim shorts. The plaid shirt she had on raised up a just a bit and let him see the bottom of a tattoo. As her fingers finally slid around the bottle, Dean took a seat at the bar.

"What can I get you..." Her words left her mouth as saw the man sitting at the bar. Short dark hair, a cut above his right eyebrow that looked like it had been stitched in the field and his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes of his, were laced with such sadness. Despite the smug look on his face, she could see the pain. "D..Dean?"

Dean smiled at her, loving how long her dark hair had gotten. From the bar lights, he could see strips of maroon placed through out the dark strands. "Hey...I know it's been a while..but..we were not too far from here...I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"A... awhile? Dean, I haven't seen you in six months..not since..you ..."

"I've been busy."

"Well so have I," Lana snapped as she placed a small hand on her hip. "As you can see, it's Friday night and I need to serve drinks. SO..what can i get you?"

"A beer."

Lana frowned at him as she reached under the bar and extracted the bottle. With a hiss, she popped the top and slid the bottle to him, making sure not to touch any part of him. The last time she had seen him, he just left the next morning. She was crushed when she woke up to find his stuff gone. He had left a note, but it was a simple. _I'm sorry Lana. But I have to help my brother. I can't do into details...I'm sorry. "Dean."_

"I need to see you Lana..need to talk to you."

She could see the desperation in his face, knowing he was serious. What on earth could have happened in those six months that made him this way. With a sigh, she nodded over to a table that sat near the corner. "I have a break coming up in 30 minutes. I will give you 15 minutes to plead your case."

Dean raised the bottle of beer to his lips and took a sip. He knew that Lana would be pissed at him and he was afraid that she would just throw him out. At least she was willing to talk. He watched as she kept the thirsty patrons happy and had to smile.

As he watched her, Dean Winchester made up his mind on that very spot. He had a year. One year to be truly happy.

"Dean...are..you OK?"

Dean looked up, smiling through the hurt and the anger. "No..Lana..that's why I'm here."

Lana moved the chair out and quickly sat down, reached over and grabbed his hand. "Dean...what?"

He let out a breath and looked back down at the table. "I have one year, Lana. I..uh...had to save Sammy."

Lana leaned back in the chair, her green eyes blinking at him. "What...what do you mean you have a year?"

"I..uh.." He paused as he looked around the bar, then leaned into the middle of the table. "I..made a deal..."

It took a minute for that to register with her. If she knew anything about Dean Winchester, is was things were never simple. She knew he wasn't talking about making a deal regarding business. No...Dean Winchester meant..."You...sold..your s..soul? Is..is that what you mean." She let out a hiss as she put one hand over her mouth and then the other on her stomach. "D..Dean...Oh..my..god..."

"It's a year Lana. A year. I'm thankful I even got that. We..we're trying to find a way out, but it's not looking good. I'm tired Lana. I'm tired of running..I'm so tired of fighting. And I'm tired of being away from you."

The background noise in the bar seemed to vanish as Lana looked across from him. It was a year. "Well..Dean..if we have just a year together, than I think we shouldn't waste it." She smiled and stood up from the chair as she reached across the table for his hand. "Shall we go to my place, or yours?"


	17. Chapter 17

_Takes place six months later. Dean finds himself fighting for his life as he makes a deal with a demon that will send him packing to hell. He joins the hunt with Sam, not realizing that his actions are tearing him and Lana apart_

_***Mature Content*****_

_Those jeans should be illegal in 50 states._ That was the first thought that had popped into her head as she watched him walk through those red doors, a swagger to his step that screamed sexuality. Her eyes swept down to those very tight jeans, the way they hugged his thighs letting her really see how bow legged they really were. A pair of brown Gore-Tex boots carried him over to the pool table and her eyes followed him.

She was the first thing he had spotted when he walked into the bar. She was over at the bar, sitting at the stool, with her legs crossed. He couldn't help but smile as he noticed the tight red dress on her, the slit up her thigh letting him see her bare legs. Long, lean legs that he wanted wrapped around him. Instead of joining her at the bar he walked through the bar to where the pool table was located in the back of the room.

She grabbed her glass off the bar and slid off the stool and made her way towards the pool, feeling every male in the bar looking at her. He was bent over the pool, his concentration on the balls in front of him as she leaned her hands on the wood. "You play alone?"

He raised his eyes up at the voice to see her standing across from him, bent over at the waist, her hands resting on the table. From this vantage point, he could see a wonderful view of cleavage. He slid her a lopsided grin "Baby, I never play alone. Much more fun with a partner. You?"

"Oh," She walked over to the rack and slid out a pool stick and flicked her eyes between him and the tip of the stick. "Sometimes it's fun to play by yourself." She licked her bottom lip as she took the chalk and slowly ran it around the tip as she looked over at him. "What are we playing for?"

"Hmmm..." Dean Winchester smiled as he straightened up and watched as she ran the chalk around the tip of the pool stick, feeling his jeans get just a little bit tighter. "I win, I take you back to my place."

"Hmm..interesting." She slid the stick between her fingers as she walked up to the table. "And what if I win?"

"Then, you take me to your place."

"So either way," She smiled at him as she moved her hands up and down the cue stick. "You win."

He licked his bottom lip and slid her a smile. "Sweetheart, we both win."

"You're really sure about yourself, aren't you?"

He leaned over the table and took the balls and placed them inside the rack and looked up at her. "Pretty much"

"OK, Big Stuff..let's see what you are made of."

Ten minutes later, Dean let out a sigh as he watched the ball sink into the hole and he looked up at her to see the smug look on her face. "So my place then?"

"A deal is a deal." She moved past him and looked over at her shoulder. "You coming?"

She turned to him as he shut the front door and then back to the living room. "Nice place you have." She looked at him as she slid off her high heels and tossed them on the recliner. "Not expecting anybody are you?"

"Uh..." Dean watched as she reached behind her and slid down the zipper of her dress, his voice hitched in his throat as the fabric crumpled to the floor. His eyes slid to the bra she had on, or lack there of. The fabric was lacey and see through, letting him see her beautiful curves. A pair of matching black panties sat low on a pair of large hips. _God, this woman is so beautiful. "You're boyfriend is one lucky son of a bitch."_

She tossed her dark hair and smiled at him as she motioned for him to come to her. "Yes he is, come here baby"

Dean groaned as he slid his hands around her lower back, his soft, full lips finding the spot just below her ear. She let out a moan and tossed her hair back as he devoured her neck. "Oh Dean."

He kissed her ear lobe as he moved across her cheek and found her mouth. "I love your name on my lips, Lana. Say my name again"

"Dean," She sighed as he kissed her hard, his tongue sliding into her mouth. She felt him backing her up, her bare legs hit the leather of the couch and she was gently pushed down into the cushions. His body slid up hers as he pressed her into the couch, his hips surged forward and rocked against her, feeling the heat through the satin of her panties. As he continued to move his tongue inside her mouth, he slid his hand down her body. She moaned against his lips as he squeezed her right breast, his finger and thumb lightly pinched her nipple.

He then moved down to her stomach, feeling the curves of her stomach and hips, his fingers finally found the band. He snapped them against her hip and smiled against her mouth as she moaned. He stopped kissing her as his jade green eyes gazed into hers. He moved off her body and she felt his eyes over her body. She never felt creep out by the way he looked at her. To him, she was the most beautiful woman in the world and she was all that mattered.

His finger moved along her collar bone, his eyes followed as they traced along her breast. They slid underneath the fabric of her bra and skimmed over her erect nipples. His eyes followed as he traced the skin on her stomach, feeling the muscles contract under his touch. He didn't look at her as he slid her panties off her hips, she raised up just a bit to help out, then over her slim legs and was flung in the room somewhere. He then positioned her to where she was sitting, his body placed between them. He slid his hang along her thigh as he looked up at her, the look making her body tingle.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Lana." His voice was deep with his passion, his green eyes were dark. He moved his hand further along her thigh, coming so close to where she wanted him.

To let him know, she arched her hips up and slowly moved them in a circle. "I..want...ahh..." She sighed as she felt the roughness of his palm moved up and down her thigh. "I want..."

"This." He growled as two fingers traced her opening, which was slick with her need.

" .." She whispered. Her eyes were shut so tightly she was starting to see lights burst behind her eyes, or maybe that was because he was teasing her.

"Open your eyes."

Lana obeyed. Dean was the one that had brought her out of her sexual shell. He was the one who made her feel sexy and the one who made her come over and over. He never pushed her to do anything she wasn't ready for. He was patient and he was selfless. He would spend hours making sure she was satisfied before he let himself go.

She kept her gaze on him as he slid two fingers inside of her warmth, his thumb brushed over her clit. Her moans and the grinding of her hips spurred him on as he kissed her thigh. She instinctively arched her hips up as she felt his mouth slid over her heat and wetness. His lips, teeth and tongue sucked and nibbled her into a frenzied, moaning mess.

When Dean finally claimed her, it was so gentle and slow that Lana writhed beneath him. Tonight she needed him in the worst way possible. Frustrated with this, she pushed him off of her and he was about to protest as she pushed him into the couch. But those words were stolen from him as he felt her hands wrap around his large girth. He let out a groan as she slid onto him, her body arching backwards.

Dean wanted to draw this out, to make it last, but the way she was riding him, that wasn't going to happen. When minutes later, he felt her loose control on top of him, he joined her with a loud groan.

His eyes snapped open and they struggled to focus in the darkness of the living room. He was lying near the fireplace, the fire now just glowing ash, his hand draped over her hip. He raised his head and blinked a few times as his sight acclimated to the lack of light.

He could hear her soft breathing, the tick of the grand father clock in the corner of the room and the fridge humming. That's not what woke him. His hunter instincts began to prickle, as he slowly moved his hand of her hip. He blindly felt for his jeans and found them over by the potted plant. His hand slid into the back pocket and extracted his colt.

He was no longer a hunter in the sense that he didn't join Sam anymore. No, after learning he was about to be hells bitch in a few months, he decided to be with Lana. He had been doing this for so long, it wasn't as simple as turning off a light switch. What Lana didn't know, was that Dean had spray painted the house with demon traps. There was huge one in front of the door which was currently covered by a huge rug.

Footsteps. They were coming from the porch. Dean slid back the trigger on the colt and slowly walked to the large picture window and moved back the red curtains and peered outside into the front yard. From the lighting he could see the rose garden that surrounded a huge oak tree as moon light highlighted the grass. He could see the glint of a windshield and he noticed the black car that was parked across the street.

He glanced over to see Lana still sleeping by the fireplace, so he quietly opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch, keeping his gaze on the car. He could see the dark shape of the person sitting in the driver's seat.

As he placed his hand on the gate, the headlights flashed on and then off and Dean let out a breath. He slid the colt back into his jeans as he strode across the road and approached the car.

"Sam? What the hell are you doing here...Lana catches you here.."

"I got a tip on where Lilith is. You in or out?" Sam tore his gaze from the house and at his brother.

Dean turned his body as he looked at the house, imaging Lana lying near the fireplace, knowing he had to do this for her. For the second time in his life, he turned his back on her and he turned to his brother. "We got work to do."


	18. Chapter 18: Demons Inside

"Come on Lana, it's right in front of you. He is cheating on you."

Lana kept her gaze on the blue ceramic mug that was was wrapped in her hand, the warmth a sense of comfort. She moved the mug around in her hands to see the lettering that was etched in white. Two daises whose petals were wrapped around each other. It was a mug that Dean had gotten for her. It was corny and simple, but for him it was a start.

Since moving in with Lana four months ago, Dean had struggled to ease into the normal life. What had once been a life filled with uncertainties, he couldn't seem to keep a routine. Then he landed a job as a mechanic at a local junk yard and seemed to flourish. As he found his niche in the world, he began to blossom. But now that was even slipping away. All the signs were there. She knew Jessica was right, but she just didn't want to voice it. He was coming home late from work with no explanation of where he was. Phone calls would come in at all hours of the night and he would leave the room to answer them and it was always whispered. Being the intellectual one, Lana did some research all the signs pointed to him being unfaithful.

It wasn't hard to know that Jessica did not like Dean, she told Lana when every she saw him. There were things Jessica did not need to know, the fact that Dean was bound for hell was on of them. Jessica kept asking Lana why she stayed with Dean, he only made her cry. But the reason she cried, was because he was going to die. He had promised her a few months back he had given up the hunters life.

Jessica and Lana both knew the profound relationship Dean had with his younger brother. He had chosen him over her once before, Jessica reminded her, what makes you so sure he won't do it again? Lana wanted to scream that he loved her and he would stay with her, but a part of her wasn't so sure anymore. Was she loosing him? That thought terrified her.

"He's not cheating on me." Lana finally mustered up the courage to see the disapproving frown on her friends face.

"Oh come on, Lana." Jessica scoffed as she sat her mug behind her on the counter and walked over to the table and slowly sat down. She reached over and grabbed Lana's hand that wasn't holding the mug "Honey, he up and leaves without notice. He answers his phone in the other room and it's hush hush when he does. Constantly on edge. I think it's time to call the private dick I hired when I got divorced."

"No Jessica!" Lana finally found her voice as she pulled her hand away from hers. "No, he's not cheating. I know it."

"Lana..."

"Just stop Jessica, just stop. I can't take this today, OK? I don't want you putting doubts in my head."

"Lana..."

Lana shook her head and pointed towards the living room that was behind her. "Just leave."

The front door slammed shut and Lana turned from Jessica to see him standing in the doorway, looking beat up. His lip was split and swollen, there was a gash just underneath his right eye that was starting to turn black and blue. His handsome features were streaked with dirt and grime. His eyes flicked over to where Jessica was standing near the stove, a disapproving look on her face, then he looked at Lana. He felt his heart stop as he saw the redness and puffiness of her eyes. She had been crying.

"Call me," Jessica huffed as she past Dean, keeping her cold stare on him.

"Dean...what..what happened to you?"

"Lana..I'm sorry..."

"For what Dean?" Lana let anger over take her fear, he was OK, now it was time to get angry at him. "For leaving like you did? Not even a note to let me know where you were? I've been worried sick, Dean. And...and..I called your work and they said you didn't show up." She felt her bottom lip tremble as she walked up to him and slid her eyes up towards his. "Dean, do you still love me?"

He clenched his jaw as he slid his hand up along her cheek, his fingers wrapped into her hair as he bent his head down and his lips gently caressed hers. "More than anything Lana..but..."

"Don't say it Dean," Lana stepped away from him as she folded her arms across her chest. "Don't tell me you're leaving...again..."

"Dammit Lana!" Dean's husky voice made her jump as he walked up to her again. "Stop listening to Jessica, OK? Everytime she's over here...you start to question us."

"You haven't given me any reason not to!" Lana angirly swiped her hand across her cheek, feeling the wetness on her fingers. "I try to love you Dean, I try so very hard. But, when you do stuff like this..I..." She shook her head and swallowed the words.

"I'm dong this for us Lana. OK? We are so close. So close." He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to him, feeling her stiffen. "Please Lana...we are so close. Then we can be together."

"No Dean," Lana pulled out of his embrace and pointed a finger up at him, her eyes dark with her anger. "It's me..or it's that life...your choice Dean."

Dean flinched as he took a step back and looked at her, his green eyes filled with tears. "I...had come by to say goodbye..."

"Then I guess you've made your choice then, Dean. Goodbye."

"Lana..."He reached for her but she just yanked her hand away from him. He sighed as he heard the back door slam.

It took him ten minutes to fill a bag and when he walked back downstairs, she was still gone. He swallowed the huge lump in his throat and walked outside to see the _Impala_ parked across the street. He dumped the bag in through the open back window and slid into the drivers seat, his hand on the ignition.

"Everything OK?"

Dean turned to look at Sam briefly, his eyes filled with tears than back at the place he had once called a home. "If you talk about her or mention her in anyway, I will break you nose." Dean huffed as he turned over the powerful engine."

Sam looked at his brother, seeing the hurt etched on his face. He understood this was the hardest thing he had to do, but they were almost there. Then, he could go back to her. "O...kay."

Dean nodded and slammed the car into drive as he peeled out of the driveway and he caught a quick glimpse of her standing in the window.


	19. Chapter 19: Simple Kind of Man

**Boy, don't you worry.**

**You'll find yourself.**

**Follow your heart,**

**And nothing else.**

**You can do this,**

**If you try.**

**All that I want for you my son,**

**Is to be satisfied.**

Dean had what they called the Winchester curse. You don't get close to anyone and you don't make roots. Well, that is just what he did with Lana. He had built a life with her now and then _poof_ it was over in a flash.

He let out a small groan of disappointment as the motel door opened with a click and he stood inside the doorway and glanced around the room. It was another dive of a motel. Moldy green carpet, two lumpy Queen sized beds in the middle of the room, a brown fridge and stove and a lopsided table made up the room. _Screw this crap,_ Dean grumbled as he tossed the green army bag onto the bed nearest the window. He was going to hell in a few months, it was time to splurge on some finer digs. With a pain in his heart,he automatically thought of Lana. They had toyed away with going on some kind of vacation. She had mentioned Hawaii. Dean hated to fly, but he knew how much she wanted to go. He was half tempted to just walk out on Sam and fly her there.

"I'm gonna go next door to get some food? Want anything?"

Dean turned to Sam who was placing his lap top on the table and shook his head. "Nah, think I'm gonna get some shut eye."

The smile fell from Dean's face when the motel door clicked shut and he turned again to the duffle bag. With a hiss, he slid the zipper back and reached inside the bag. His fingers slid through jeans, socks, shirts and a sliver flask, until he found the small, metal object. He tossed the bag onto the floor and with a huff, fell onto his back, the lumpy mattress squeaking under the movement.

Before his brother had come back for him, before all this craziness had ensued, Dean had entertained one thought in his head. What would it have been like to be with _her._ Would they have a family?

He twirled the object around his finger, the light from the open curtains made it sparkle. He had purchased this object just a few weeks ago, working extra long hours just to be able to pay for it and had planned to give it to Lana. Tucked deep inside of his duffle bag was a pair of plane tickets to Hawaii. This was going to be his last hurrah, but he chickened out on the plan. What did he think was going to happen? There was no happily ever after with Lana, not with a one way ticket to hell looming over his head.

Sam had been more than eager to help Dean try to find a way to break this deal. But the further they traveled, the more they realized how hard it might be. Impossible was the word Dean had uttered. Sam had tracked down a woman that had a knife that would slay demons. Now, they just had to find the demon that was responsible for Dean's deal. If they slayed her, then it would be all over with. Then Dean would have his happy life.

He slid the small object over his pinkie finger as he noticed his cell phone was lying just a few inches from him. He reached over with his right hand and flipped it open to see the picture that was currently his background.

It hurt to see her face, especially in this picture. He had taken it on their very first date. He had worked some overtime and had enough money to take her out to a nice restaurant. The look on her face was worth every penny. They had taken a walk along downtown and had stopped to look at the sights high above the city. This is when he had taken this photo. He had called her name and she turned to him, the lights shining on her, a smile wide on her face. That smile. That smile was what got him through all this hell. If he had a chance of every seeing that, it would have been all worth this.

He grabbed the pillow and sat it beside him as he propped his phone up on it and hit the button allowing the background picture to come back onto his phone. He traced her features with his finger as he finally allowed sleep to over take him.

Loud club music was played over head and a woman with high-heeled boots carried a tray high above her head as she weaved her way through the writhing bodies that were on the dance floor. Green, red, blue and white lights strobbed to the music as she sat the tray on the counter. She took a hand and swipped a dark lock from her forehead.

"Hey, Dan, can I get two beers and a whiskey."

"Can you add a Scotch to that order?" The deep voice made Lana turn her head to see a man sitting on the stool that was to her right. She was instantly met with a pair of the lightest blue eyes she had ever seen, almost reminding her of the sapphire necklace she kept in her jewlery box. His hair was dark and curled up on the back of his neck, almost grazing the collar of his dark blue button-up shirt.

"Yeah sure." She blinked as she turned to Dan and grabbed the whiskey. "You got a tab open?"

He kept his gaze on her as he slid his hand into the back pocket of his dark slacks and slid out his wallet. "I would like to open one." _Oh god, not only is he handsome, but he's British as well._ "Uh..sure...what name can I put on the tab?" She had to turn away from those eyes as she reached over the bar to grab a piece of paper and a pen.

"Logan Stark."

Is everything about this man a turn on? "Alright Logan, if you need me just whistle" She winked at him as she took the tray of drinks and weaved her way back in through the crowd.

Lana delivered the drinks and as she slid the tip into the pocket of her black skirt, she looked back over at the bar to see the man sitting on the stool watching the dancers on the floor. As if sensing she was watching him, he looked at her and slid a smile on his face. He raised his glass in the air, winked at her, then took a large swig of his Scotch.


	20. Chapter 20: Lady In Red

With a huge yawn on her face, Lana pushed open the diner doors, hearing the clang of the bell above her head, making her cringe. She woke up with a wicked hang over and the bell was like a hammer to her already aching head. As she walked to the cash-wrap, the noisy sounds of the patrons eating was enough to set her head ache into full force. She threw her purse under the counter as she reached for the black apron that was hanging on the coat rack.

As she tied the strings behind her waist, she heard a deep voice coming from behind her. She stiffened as she heard the gravely deep timber, her hand gripping the coffee pot as it shook in her hands. How long had it been since she heard that voice?

"Excuse me ma'am, can I get a refill?"

Lana let out a breath as she turned to face the man, not believing to see him sitting on that stool and he looked like hell. His face was covered in bruises, a slash across the right eyebrow had been butterflied with a small white bandage, dark stains covered his leather jacket and his knuckles were red and raw.

"Dean?"

He smiled as he raised his mug up for her to pour the coffee into it, winking at her. "Hey Lana."

"Hey Lana? That's all you have for me?" Lana angirly put the coffee pot back into the warmer, sloshing some of the hot liquid onto her skin. "You up and leave me a month ago and all you have for me is, _Hey Lana?"_

Dean sighed and nervously scratched the back of his neck. He wasn't used to this, Lana been angry. Every time she showed up, she was always eager to bring Dean to her bed. He knew it wasn't going to be like that this time around. "Hey, I'm trying, OK?" He looked around to see that the patrons nearest them, were glancing over in their direction. He leaned forward, feeling the burn of the stitches that were in his side. His right hand slid over to his left and held onto his ribs. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"I'm kinda on shift right now Dean."

"How about tonight?"

Lana let out a huff as she crossed her arms, her left finger tapped out her annoyance on her right arm. "I work tonight, at the club over on Fourth and Main. _The Vault._"

Dean leaned forward, grimacing at the pull in his side, as he reached for his billfold. He threw down two $20 bills and winked at her. "See ya then."

Lana let out a frustrated sigh as she watched Dean Winchester stroll his way out of the diner. She noticed that every female in this diner, had watched him leave. It didn't matter if they were young or old, Dean Winchester commanded attention to any female. He had a swagger that made the girls swoon and Lana was irritated with herself that she was one of them.

"Hot damn, I bet that man is good in bed."

Lana turned her head to see her co-worker, Janice Mitchell, her eyes focused on the door that Dean had just walked out of. She followed Janice's gaze to see that Dean had approached a black classic _Chevy_ car. She couldn't be sure, but she was certain that he had paused just long enough to see her looking at him through the glass. She felt her cheeks burn under his gaze as she turned from the window and grabbed several menus from under the counter. When she turned back around, the car was gone.

Good lord, what in the hell did he get himself into it? This was so way out of his comfort zone. Dean stood inside the noisy club, house music thumping in the speakers around the dance floor, drunk people doing what appeared to be dancing.

He looked at his attire and realized he was over under dressed. Jeans with a hole in the knee, red and blue plaid shirt, cracked leather jacket and his hair wild on his head. He awkwardly moved up to the bar and found a spot between some douche bag with blonde tips and a woman with too tight jeans and signaled to the bar tender.

He leaned over the bar so he could shout at the bar keep, the music too loud for his taste. "I'm looking for Lana."

The bar keep motioned his head over to where the dance floor. "She's working the bar over there."

Dean nodded his head in thanks and slowly made his way through the dance floor, pausing just long enough as a drunk blonde latched onto him, grinding into him. He gently pushed her to the side as he stumbled to the bar. He slid into the seat and looked to his right, down the bar. He knew he looked like hell, the cut in his side and on his arm was aching. He didn't have time to go get cleaned up, he had to see her. The people that had been around him, gave him a suspicious look as they quickly got up from their seats.

"Dean? Wh..what the hell happened?"

Dean turned to see that her hazel green eyes were open wide as she looked over his appearance. His face was swollen on one side , cuts on his neck and his arms. "I'm sorry Lana," His voice cracked and was more hoarse than usual. "But...is there anyone I can talk to you..away from here?"

She blinked a few times as she noticed the urgency that was in his eyes, something had happened. "Y..yeah..umm..give me like ten minutes and meet me out back." She felt her bottom lip tremble as she watched Dean weave his way back through the crowd, feeling like something was horribly, horribly wrong. He looked so...defeated.

Lana tried to get through the rest of her shift, but she was finding it very difficult. Her mind should have been on getting the most tips she could, but instead, she was thinking of Dean Winchester. _Damn you Dean_. She thought as she slid a beer to a proprietor, not evening trying her best flirting techniques. Just when she wasn't thinking of him every second, he shows up. And looking beat down. It wasn't like Dean to just give up and that's what he looked like. Like he was giving up. That terrified her. But it also excited her.

She quickly closed down her part of the bar, placing her tips into her wallet and threw her apron on the counter. She muttered to her boss that she would be right back to finish up and she was out the door.

Her hands were tucked deep into her leather jacket as she crossed across the darkened parking lot, her boots echoing off the pavement. The hair on the back of her neck began to prickle and she slowed her walk. She slowly turned her head to look behind her, knowing she would see someone coming up behind her. There was no one there. She was certain she had heard footsteps coming quickly up behind her. She came to a complete stop and turned around the way she had come, her eyes straining to see past the yellow vapor lights.

"H...hello?" Her voice cracked, wishing she had some kind of weapon in her purse. OF all the times she didn't listen to Dean. How many times did he lecture her about being armed at all times. Now, she wish she listened to him. "Is..is anyone there?" She heard a shuffle to her right and she snapped her head. "I..I have a gun in my purse!" She hoped that her voice didn't give away her lie.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she let out a scream and jumped away. Whens he turned around, Dean was standing next to her with a very concerned look on his face.

"Lana, what is it?"

"I..I don't know." She turned around to look at the dark parking lot, then settled her eyes on Dean. "It's nothing..just my imagination."

Dean kept his hands tight on her shoulder as his eyes scanned the parking lot. What made him different from Lana, was the years of this pounded into his head by his father. What most normal person couldn't see in the dark, Dean could sense. Those little prickles on the back of your neck wasn't just your imagination. After a few minutes, he let his emotions slid back into place and then his anger set in.

"What the hell where you thinking coming out here with no weapon?"

Lana turned to face him and put her hands on her small hips and stretched her five-foot-three inch frame into his face, her hazel green eyes shining with her anger. "Don't you preach to me Dean Winchester, I can take care of myself."

"Oh yeah?" He fired back, "It doesn't matter how much karate you know sweetheart..."

"Muay Thai..."

Dean let out a huff as he closed his fists into a ball. "Do you think a demon will care about that? Hmmm?"

Lana threw her arms up in the air, a sign of her defeat. She was tired of the fights her and Dean had every time they would see each other (which was becoming less and less.) "Fine Dean, you win. What ever, I'm not getting into this debate right now..." She went to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. "Dammit Dean.."

"Lana..I came to tell you that I don't have much time...we didn't have luck in trying to shake this deal. No one would make a deal with us."

Lana studied his face and saw the deep sadness in his green eyes, which made her realize how serious he was. For if Dean Winchester showed you any kind of emotion, it meant that all hope was lost.


End file.
